We'll Make It Work
by mentos93
Summary: Harold Lowe and James Moddy are cousins. When Harry was fourteen, his  eight year old cousin, James runs away with him. Find out what happends when the two become officers on the grandest ship in the world. Pls Review.
1. Prologue

**Hey there this idea just came to me out of nowhere and I really liked it. There are a few things I wanted to clear in the beginning and as more chapters come on I'll remind you. Because I have made Harry and James cousins, Things would not be totally accurate, but I plan to make them as accurate as I can. The dates are not going to be fully right, but I'll try and make them make sense. **

**I hope you like this story and no I have not forgotten about my other story To A New Life, updates would be coming soon**

**I do not own Titanic **

Prologue

June 15 1897

Harry had been planning his escape for days. He knew Saturday was nights, his dad spent with his uncle Paul, so they could go fishing at the lake in the morning. Harold was only fourteen, but he knew what he wanted. He wasn't going to let his father make him work for nothing, he refused to accept it and if his father could not respect his wishes, he would just leave; like his uncle always said '_a real man always took control of his own life.'_ And that was exactly what Harold was doing, taking control.

As the last of his bag was packed, Harold looked at his sleeping brothers and cousin, he'll miss them greatly, but he had to go. Once he closed his bag, he made his way out to the hall and quietly walked past his mother's bedroom, making sure he didn't step on the squeaky parts of the floor, but it didn't matter anyhow. His mother unlike his father was a deep sleeper, Harry had gotten his sleeping habits from her, when he slept, nothing could wake him up, but his father on the other hand would wake up to the sound of a feather touching the ground.

When he finally made it downstairs, Harry placed the letter he had written to his parents on the table and he made his way to the front door. Just as he was about to open it he heard a small voice behind him

"Where are you going Harry?"

Harry turned to see his eight year old cousin James looking at him anxiously. James was another light sleeper.

"Go back to bed Jaime" He said rather harshly and he felt bad immediately. James had lost both his parents two years ago, so he moved here to Barmouth to live with Harry's family. James's parents were Harry's favorite aunty and uncle, automatically making James his favorite cousin.

"No I want to go with you Harry" He protested

"You can't. I've got to live my own life now" Harry saw the pain in his cousin's eyes

"Please Harry; I don't want to stay here without you. Uncle Hank always yells and Tom and Ioan would only make fun of me" Harry smiled a little his brother did always pick on little James

"James, I'm not coming back, it wouldn't be easy living out there all alone" Harry said

"We'll make it work" James said "Please Harry" He begged

Harry wasn't sure, he didn't know what he was going to do when he was alone, now talk of bringing his eight year old cousin along. But if there was ever anyone he'd want to run away with, it was James.

"Please Harry let me come"

Harry looked at the sky and saw that if he was going to get a clean getaway he had to leave now. He looked at his cousin again and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Alright fine, you can come, but you must promise not to complain, things won't be easy. You've been warned" Harry said

"I know, I promise Harry. Thank you" James said giving him a quick hug before running back up to get his things. First thing he picked up was a picture of his parents that was sitting on the bedside table. He took his shirts and shorts and shoved them into a little bag he kept under his bed, before coming back down the stairs to meet his cousin

"All packed?" Harry asked

James nodded "And ready to go"

Harold Lowe and James Moody were in for years of adventure….


	2. Chapter 1

**AU: The song at the end does not come out until the sixties, but I read somewhere that the inspirations for the lyrics came from a book published in the late 1800's. I hope we can just pretend it was out in the early 1900's. Thanks**

**I do not own Titanic and the lyrics to the song at the bottom**

Chapter 1

Summer 1907

Harry and James walked into their apartment building at 3 in the morning. They both knew they'd only sleep for three hours before heading off to the academy, but that didn't stop them from going to the pub. Usually they would not stay out too late on a week day, but when harry was upset, they spent two hours or more extra. Today, Harry was upset. James watched his drunken cousin as he struggled with the bunch of keys in his hands. He knew better than to take it from him; Harry always thought he was never too drunk, so he could do things by himself. So James just stood behind whistling the same tune he always did. After a few minutes of going through each key in the bunch, Harry got fed up and realized he was way too drunk to open the door and James's whistling was not helping.

"Can you give a man a break and shut up" He yelled frustrated

James laughed taking the keys from his cousin. For the last ten years they had been together, they did everything together. Since they always had love for the sea, both had worked as ship's boys for a little while before moving on and working to earn their second mates certificate, now they were working for their first mate certificate hoping to start on bigger ships soon. Harry thought being in the water was just plain fun while James had high hopes of becoming a captain someday

"Harry, I think we left the key at the pub, it's not here" James said looking through all the keys in the bunch. Harry was already sitting on the floor using every curse word under the sun

"Not to worry" James began "I have a small paper clip in my pocket"

"Since when did you know how to pick locks" Harry grumbled as James found the small paper clip

"I don't"

"So, how would you open it" Harry yelled frustrated as James stuck the open clip inside the key hole

"We'll make it work" was all he said. That had become his slogan, and he was right, some way or another they made it this far without much trouble, but not all the time though, James's calm words still put the youngsters in trouble a couple of times. Harry stared at his cousin as he kept trying to pick the lock. _Open_. He thought and soon enough there was a clicking sound. James's eyes shined with pride and Harry smiled for the first time that night.

As they entered their small apartment Harry took off his coat and hat and lay on the couch. What was the point of getting comfortable in bed when he'll have to get up in two and a half hours

"You know you have to stop that" James voice caused Harry to open his eyes

"Stop what?" Harry asked yawning

James took the seat across from him

"Falling in love so fast" James said and Harry was quiet "I feel like you fall in love with every girl you have a thing or two in common with. You fall in love so fast Harry you don't know what hit you"

"I thought she was the one" Harry said quietly. His heart heavy as it had been since he found out

"Gloria Hopspur was not worth your time cuz"

"How was I to know she'll leave me for Daniel baits" Harry said getting annoyed again

"You mean, Daniel 'Money bags' Baits. Everyone saw it coming, but you were too much in love to see it" James said

Harry closed his eyes and the memories of the different times James and a few of his other friends trying to warn him about Gloria came back to his mind. He wished he had listened. He could be so stubborn some times.

"I'm done with women" Harry said bitterly

"No, you're not" James said laughing a bit

"This is the third time I've gotten my heart smashed up against the wall" James felt bad

"That's why you've got to stop falling in love so fast" With that he got up "Good night Harry, and don't worry, the right girl would come someday" Harry didn't reply, he just smiled weakly at his cousin. James gave his cousin a pat on the shoulder before heading to his room, whistling his favorite tune.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. James was right; he had to stop wearing his heart on his sleeve. He took a deep breath and let it out as a relaxing feeling swept over him. He couldn't think of anything now, but that song James got stuck in his head. _Well if you can't beat them, join them_. He thought. So he began to sing quietly.

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
>Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.<br>Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me"

**Let me know if you like it. Review please  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not know how the officers were told about their assignments and I don't know what day, so I just made this all up. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Titanic**

Chapter 2

February 1912

Harry walked into his apartment with two envelopes in his hand. He had just come back from a long trip on from Australia. "James" he called as he set the envelope addressed to James on the table

"I'm home" He said, but there was no answer. Harry sat on the couch and took off his cap. It had been a rough two weeks at sea, so many icebergs around, they had to stop twice.

Harry opened the envelope he had in his hand. White star line written on the front

_Mr. Harold G Lowe,_

_ It is our greatest honor to invite you to serve as the 5__th__ officer of the RMS Titanic on her maiden voyage. She sets sail on 10__th__ of April 1912. _

_All crew are to report to Belfast on the first of April_

_Cap. E.J Smith_

Harry smiled after he read the letter. He was to be fifth officer of the grandest ship in the world. He had heard so much about the ship. There were rumors that William Murdoch was to be the chief officer of the new ship. Harry admired Mr. Murdoch, ever since he heard of the disaster Murdoch prevented. A ship was spotted bearing down on the Arabic out of the darkness. Murdoch was the second officer of the liner. He overrode a command from his superior to steer hard-a-port, rushing into the wheelhouse, brushing aside the quartermaster and holding the ship on course. The two ships passed within inches of one another. Any alteration in course would have actually caused a collision.

_I wonder if James is to be an officer too_. Harry thought as he looked at the letter sitting on the table. Just then he heard James whistling and keys in the lock

"Hey there Harry" James greeted when he came in

"Hey, open this" Harry said handing him the letter. James was a bit confused at his cousins' liveliness, usually after long trips Harry would sleep the whole day.

"Okay" James began as he unfolded the letter

"Mr. James P Moody" He read

"It is our greatest Honor to invite you to serve as sixth officer of the RMS Titanic" James looked at Harry with wild eyes

"No" He said in disbelief

"I rank you little cousin" Harry said happily

"You and me officers on Titanic" Jim said and Harry nodded

"You bet ya"

"I can't believe this" James said sitting down and rereading the letter

"Captain E.J Smith" He said still not believing his luck. He only just started working for White star line

"I heard William Murdoch is to be chief officer" Harry said sitting across from him

"Just today they said Mr. Lightoller was to be the first Officer" Harry smiled

"Do you know what this means Harry?" James asked looking at his cousin

"No. What?"

"It means, we've made it"

**It would really make my day to get reviews**


	4. Chapter 3

**AU: Jackpot is a card game. First you must pick a partner and come up with a signal; the game is played with an even number of people. Each player is given four cards out of the deck at a time, and the first player holds an extra card. This is the passing card. When the passing card gets to you, you must figure out what kinds of card you want to keep. All hearts, diamonds, spades, kings, etc. once you have all four cards that are the same. You signal to your partner and if he/she sees you in time, they say Jackpot. If your partner doesn't catch your signal, members of the other team are allowed to suspect you and you must show them two different cards if not, you have to put two cards back in the deck and get brand new ones. The game ends when a team spells Jackpot.**

**I do not own Titanic**

Chapter 3

April 2, 1912

All the officers and most of Titanic's crew arrived on the ship by March 30th, but trial did not begin until today due to weather conditions. Harry and James were star struck to be around the likes of Captain Smith and William Murdoch. James introduced Harry to Charles Lightoller; He had already gotten to know him while on board the _Oceanic_. They also got acquainted with the other junior officers Herbert Pitman and Joseph Boxhall.

Today they were testing the life boats. Harry and James were put on two lifeboats and asked to row out. They were about 20 feet from the ship now and they had stopped rowing. Harry and James pulled their boats close enough, so they would be able to talk while they awaited orders to row back.

"Whose side are you on concerning this lifeboat dispute" one of the crew men on Harrys' boat asked

"I don't know, we've already exceeded the regulated amount. She's a strong ship I don't know if she'll need more boats." Harry said

"I must disagree" James said "No matter how unsinkable they claim her to be, she must have enough boats for all life on her"

"I guess so, but what are the chances we'll need them" Harry asked and James just shrugged

"I say never" Another crewman said "She's the all lifeboat we would need"

hhhhhhhhh

Later that day the officers sat in the mess hall drinking tea or coffee which everyone each individual preferred.

James sat playing cards with Pitman and Boxhall when Harry walked in and crashed in a chair close to him

"They working you too hard out there cuz" James asked a small smile on his face

"Was there something I missed in the job description that says the fifth officer must get tea for every senior officer" James, Pitman and Boxall laughed

"Sorry cuz, I guess they just like your tea, I know I do" James said holding out his cup to Harry. Harry shoved his hand away and ignored him. Everyone laughed again and Harry joined them this time

"Deal me in Herby" He said

PPPPPPP

"Suspect" Pitman said looking suspiciously at James. James smiled and showed him two cards, a two of hearts and a three of diamonds.

"You can't keep suspecting us" Harry said smiling

"Well, by some freakish manner, you two are winning" Pit said

Harry and James smiled at each other and there was silence again as the passing card went around. James began whistling his tune and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Herb and Pit didn't seem to notice.

"Jack pot" Harry announced and James squealed happily. Herb and pit threw in their cards upset at another loss

"That was your signal?" Herb Asked surprised

"We had many signals" James said laughing

"You whistle that tune all the time, I didn't think about it" Pit said

"Next time fellas" James said taking the money on the table he and Harry just won

"Oh yeas, we have plenty of time to beat you two and win all of our money back" Pitman said getting up Herb smiled at the seriousness of his voice. He hated losing

"I must report to the bridge" Pit said

"Right, me too" Herb said getting up "We'll see you later 21's"

Herb had decided to call Harry and James that as a group name since he saw in the registration book that the two shared the same birthday date.

"Remember when Uncle John took us to see that pirate show" Harry said

"Yeah, that's when I became obsessed" James smiled thinking of his father

"Uncle John was a good man"

"You don't have to tell me" James said with a small smile and Harry smiled too, if only his dad was like his uncle.

Just then the door opened and Pitman stuck his head in

"You've got to come see what going on out here" he said

James and Harry followed him to the bridge where they met Boxhall and quartermaster Hichens already standing there listening to what was going on in the captains office

"What did we miss?" Harry asked

"Blair's not taking the trip; Lightoller has been taken down to second officer and Murdoch to first" Boxall said

"What?" James questioned

"Yeah, they are bringing in Henry Wilde as chief officer" Hichens said

"Wilde and Lightoller together?" James questioned and everyone but Harry nodded

"This is defiantly going to be my favorite voyage" James said chuckling slightly.

**Reviews keep me going**


	5. Chapter 4

**AU: Again I do not know where these gentlemen were posted that day, I just made this up.**

**I hope you like it**

**I do not own Titanic**

April 10, 1911

Harry and now 2nd officer lightoller stood by the first class entry doors ready to let the first batch of passengers in. Harry didn't think he could be more excited than he already was; but Lightoller took his feet tapping and constant moving as nerves.

"Don't you worry about them Mr. Lowe, all they do is talk. Best way to deal is with a straight face and a pleasant voice" Lightoller said

Harry smiled and nodded. It wasn't the first time he worked on a ship, then again it was the first time he would be on the same ship with the likes of J.J Astor.

As the first batch of passengers came in, Harold did as he was told, or what he knew to do already. He was pleasant and he smiled very little. He'd greet the men with a nod and the women with a slight bow at least until he saw her.

Walking in was a young woman, who shouldn't be too much his junior. She had dark brown hair that was put up, letting very little curly strands fall. Her eyes were a dark blue, her skin was pale and she was rather petit.

His small smile turned into a bright smile as she and her family stepped closer, his eyes were fixed on her

"Names please" Lightoller asked

"Paul and Evelyn Johnson" The older man beside her said "And this is Riley Philips" He handed Lightoller their tickets and Harry quickly looked down the list to check their names off.

"B14" He said

Once he looked up again his brown eyes met Riley's blues and she looked away quickly a small pink forming on her check. Harry felt his face go hot.

'_No, don't do it Harry'_ He heard James voice in his head

"Enjoy your stay aboard" Harry said as they moved on. Riley Philips. _What a beautiful name_. He thought

"So what happened to straight face and pleasant voice" Lightoller asked as they closed the doors. Riley's family being the last to board.

"I was straight face sir" Harry said

"Huh huh" Lightoller said a smile on his face

"Sir?" Harry tried to sound confused

"James told me"

Harry was quiet. _What did that one say now? _He thought. Lightoller continued since Harry was silent

"He told me about your tendency to fall in love so fast"

"He did not" Harry could not believe James did that

Lightoller nodded

"I do not fall in—Okay I did, but what does that have to do with now, sir"

"I saw the way you looked at Miss Phillips" He said quietly and Harry's face got hot again. Lightoller laughed at his reaction

"I wasn't looking—well didn't you look at her too, and everyone else that went through here"

Lightoller laughed at his nervous tone

"You fancy her" He said teasing

"No I don't" Harry said _yes you do. _His head told him

"You do"

"No, sir I don't"

"Okay fine" Lightoller said and they were quite for a few minutes

"She is pretty though" Lightoller said

"Yes she is" Harry admitted

**Reviews would be so appreciated**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you Fanny for being my first reviewer **

**I do not own Titanic**

**Chapter 5**

April 10, 1912

5:30 pm

Harry walked from the kitchen holding a cup of tea for Chief officer Wilde. He really didn't comprehend why he had become the official tea server. Even when he was not on duty, they got him to get them tea. James had said earlier that they liked his tea, so Harry changed up his recipe a bit, but they only wanted more.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he walked up the stairs leading to the both deck, he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He was walking briskly, his hat covering most of his vision and he really didn't care, until he bumped into somebody else and spilled the tea all over them.

"Darn" Harry said "I'm so so sorry" He said before looking at the persons face. It was Riley

"Miss, I'm so sorry" He said again, this time his face turning red. He immediately brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and tried to clean the tea stain that was on her bosom area. Harry looked up at Riley once he realized the awkwardness of the situation

"I probably shouldn't touch you there" Harry said his hands still in place

"No, you shouldn't" Riley replied and Harry quickly took his hand off sliding them into his pockets

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching-"

"That's alright Officer-"

"Lowe"

"Officer Lowe, I was going back in to change for dinner anyways" Riley said smiling at Harrys' red cheeks

"Okay, but it would come off right" Harry asked concerned he had ruined her dress

"I'm sure it will, Mr. Lowe" Riley said

Harold smiled. He was very awkward around women, especially the ones he liked so much. That was probably why he liked Gloria so much, because she didn't mind his awkwardness. James on the other hand was smooth with women, but there wasn't really one he was crazy about

There was silence for a bit. Riley thought she should probably start heading in soon, but Harry apparently wasn't done talking

"So how are you enjoying the ship so far?" Harry asked. It was the only thing that came to his mind

Riley smiled. Harry really liked her smile, the way her eyes lit up and she wasn't even smiling too much.

"Well, it was going great, until I got hot tea spilled on me" Harry looked sorry all over again

"I really am sorry" He said

Riley laughed "It was only a joke Mr. Lowe"

Harry felt slightly embarrassed "You may call me Harry" He said and just then the signal for dinner was heard

"Well, Harry it was nice meeting you, but I must be on my way now" Riley said and Harry moved aside for her to pass

"It was nice meeting you too, Miss. Phillips" he said. Riley smiled and was a bit surprised he remembered her name.

Riley walked into her stateroom to find her aunt and uncle already dress for dinner and sitting in the sitting room drinking tea.

"Where have you been child" Her uncle Paul asked her

"I was on deck uncle; I wanted to get some air before dinner"

"What in the world happened to your dress" Her aunt Evelyn asked noticing the tea stain

Riley shifted her weight a little bit. She wasn't a very good liar. She knew the truth wouldn't sit well with her aunt. She should not be talking to men alone

"Well some children were playing around and they weren't very careful" Her aunt's eyes widened

"I headed back to the room immediately; I wasn't walking around this way I promise" she knew her aunts worst fear. God forbid somebody saw her niece with a tea stained dress.

"Alright then, Go on in and get dressed." Evelyn said and Riley headed to her room

"Oh, Paul, I wish Daniel waited and boarded the Titanic with us, this way she wouldn't be putting herself in this kind of a mess" Evelyn said. Riley hated it when she heard her fiancé's name. She didn't love him; she didn't want to marry him, but who cared. He owed it to her aunt and Uncle to marry who they had chosen. After all they took her in when her parents had died.

llllllllllllllllllll

After Harry got Officer Wilde a fresh new cup of tea, he went around looking for James. He had to tell her about Riley, she was the right girl he had been talking about.

He walked back to the bride after knocking on James's room door for about ten minutes

"Have you seen James anywhere" He asked pitman

"He and Lightoller have dinner with the Captain tonight" He said

"Alright, thanks" Harry would just have to tell him later.

Pppppppppp

The first class dining saloon was elegant. From the moment Riley walked down the grand staircase, her eyes were huge. She didn't comment on it though, she walked quietly behind her Uncle and Aunt as they talked to people. Her uncle Paul Johnson had stuck gold about ten years ago, they were basically New Money, but her Aunt Evelyn had tried so hard to fit in with society, so the Johnsons were well received.

Upon getting to their table, Her uncle greeted a man Riley believe to be the ships master Builder Thomas Andrews, She knew her uncle and Mr. Andrews were well acquainted as he talked about him often. Mr. Andrews then introduced them to the rest of the people seated. There was Mr. Ismay, the Director of The White Star Line, The Captain, The countess of Rothes, Molly Brown, Second officer Lightoller and last but not least Sixth officer Moody.

Everyone gave simple greetings. Riley sat down between her uncle and the sixth Officer, who seemed to be staring at her through the corner of his eye.

_What was with these officers?_ She thought remembering Harry and his awkwardness, but she had to admit he was amusing.

"How are you enjoying Titanic" Riley heard a voice. She turned to her left and saw the sixth Officer smiling at her

"It's great" She said looking at her plate setting

"You don't look to happy to be here" He said quietly

_How is that any of your business_? She thought

"Well, Mr. Moody, if you must know, I really didn't want to come. I was forced to" She replied in a soft voice

James smiled and Riley got a bit irritated

"Why are you smiling? You think it is funny I'm here against my own will" She tries to be annoyed but can't help but smile too. His smile was just too contagious.

"No, but your smiling" James pointed out

"I'm smiling because you made me smile"

Riley tries to look away from James before he made her bust out laughing for any reason at all, all she knew was that if she looked at him he would laugh.

Riley sat back up and tried to get in on the conversation the others were having

"How are you enjoying Titanic, Miss Philips" Mr. Ismay asked her. _Does everyone ask that? _She thought

"It's a marvelous ship" She said with a forced smiled before hearing James snicker. She tried to stop herself from laughing

"You are very annoying" She whispers to him

"I beg your pardon miss" James faked seriousness

"Oh, you heard me" she says

As their dinner was placed on the table, they noticed Riley's aunt staring at them

"Your aunt seems to pay close attention to you" James whispered

"Well, a strange officer keeps talking to her niece" Riley said quietly

"Strange?" James said "I thought we were friends"

Riley laughed and her aunts' eyes widened, so Riley quickly composed herself.

"I'm going to get scolded after dinner because of you" She said

"Avoid it and come meet me on the boat deck after dinner" James said

She looked at him and smiled.

After dinner, the men proceeded to the smoking room and the captain joined them. Lightoller and James excused their selves to go back to their duties, while the women remained.

Riley felt alone again as the other ladies had started talking in different groups.

"Aunt Evelyn, may I go back to the room" She asked

"Sure, should I call a steward to escort you? You know, you should have said something before your uncle left"

"I'm sorry Aunt Evelyn, but I'll be fine really. Good night" she said and she left the dining area heading for the boat deck. She actually wanted to see the annoying sixth officer again.

_**Review please**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you those who have reviewed it means a lot**

**I do not own Titanic**

Chapter 6

Riley saw James leaning on the railing staring at the dark ocean. She wondered what he was thinking, but as she got closer she heard him whistling a tune she had not heard in the longest time and she smiled.

"I thought sea men hated pirates" She said smiling widely when James turned to look at her

"Oh no me 'eartie, not James moody" Riley couldn't help it but giggle at that "I spent my whole life wanting to be one" he said. Riley smiled and looked into James's sparkling brown eyes. He was a very handsome man, tall, strong jaw line, his smile was so beautiful. Riley felt her stomach summersault before she turned to look out the ocean.

"So I see you've avoided your aunt's wrath" James said sending her his warming smile

"I'm still going to get it no matter what. First, she'll get my uncle to scold me, then she'll yell at me, but just after she tells Daniel..." Her voice faded away and her countenance changed

"Who's Daniel?" He asked

Riley wasn't sure she wanted to tell. Usually her Aunt was the one who announced Riley's engagement to Daniel. She had never told anyone _'He's my fiancé'_

"Daniel is the man I'm supposed to marry" She said quietly and James looked a bit hurt

"So you are to be married" His voice wasn't as vibrant has it had been

"Yes" She said quietly. She tried to look at James through the corner of her eyes and she saw him looking at her.

James noticed her countenance. He didn't need to be a genius to know she was not happy about the arrangement, but what was he to do. He liked her sure enough; he did not like girls this fast. _By Jove I'm turning into Harry_. He thought. But he couldn't help it. Something drew him to Riley Philips the moment he saw her.

"At least he's good looking, huh?" James said in a friendly tone hoping to lighten her mood

"For a forty six year old man I guess he's okay" James's eyes widened at the revelation

"And how old are you, if you don't mind me asking." James knew she could not be more than 24 or 25, but he wanted to make sure

"Twenty three" Riley said and there was silence a for a bit

"You know, you don't have to marry him if you don't want to" James said sincerely

"I don't have a choice Mr. Moody-"

"James, I believe we are on first name basis now"

Riley smiled

"Like I said I don't have a choice, if I don't marry him, my uncle and aunt will disown me for sure and I have no one else, besides I owe them. My uncle wants to expand his business and marrying into Daniels family would secure that"

"But the man is twenty three years older than you" James said still finding it hard to believe it

"It doesn't matter, I owe them. After my parents died when I was ten, they took me and my brother in. when my brother was about fifteen; he stole a large sum of money and ran away." She sighed deeply "Since then they find it difficult to trust me, they believe I plotted with him, they could have easily kicked me out a long time ago, but they didn't, so I've been trying hard to please them since" James felt so bad for her. Because they did that for her did not mean she deserved to go into a loveless marriage, if anything she deserved to be happy, but he did not say anything he just listened to her

"Besides, Daniel is a respectable man; I'll live a comfortable life"

"Is that what you want?" He asked her

"James, no one cares what I want" She said seriously, but her voice was soft and sad

"I do" James said looking at her heart shaped face already red from the cold wind. She smiled slightly. It was nice to hear someone say they cared about her, but what difference is James Moody caring about her going to do. She'll still have to marry Daniel

"What about you?" She asked turning the table

"What about me?" James asked

"I don't know. What's your story? You know about me, now I want to know things about you" She said as she walked to sit on a bench behind them. James followed and sat down too

"Well, let's see." He sighed softly "When I was six I lost both my parents in a house fire" Riley gasped

"I'm so sorry to hear that" She said

"It's alright" He smiled "I went to live in Whales with my mother's sister and her family. When I was eight, my cousin and I ran away from home and it's been the two of us ever since. He's an officer on the ship too; you might have seen him around"

Riley tried to think of anyone she saw that bore any kind of resemblance to James, but none came to mind

"It must have been wild living on your own at the age of eight" Riley said

"Oh, it was many things, Adventurous, dangerous. Harry was fourteen though, so he knew what he was doing, I just went along with the plan and got us in trouble once or twice" He laughed at his own memories, meanwhile Riley put two and two together

"Harry? As in Mr. Lowe?" Riley asked

James smiled "Yes, you've met him?"

"Yes, he bumped into me this afternoon and spilled tea all over my afternoon dress" She said and James burst out laughing, she joined in too remembering how awkward Harry had been the entire time

"I can bet he tried to clean it off" James said in between his laughter and Riley nodded only causing him to laugh some more

"He's a nice man though" Riley said once she composed her self

"Yeah, Harry is a descent man, but he doesn't get lucky when it come to women though" Riley felt bad. He was a good looking man and nice enough. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

"What about you?" Riley asked looking up at James smiling sweetly

"We'll see" James said

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

At 8 o'clock sharp, James was on the bridge ready to relieve Harry off duty

"Where have you been" I was looking for you earlier" Harry said

"Dinner with the captain, you know Harry, you never cease to make me laugh" James said ready to recall the story Riley told him

"What did I do" Harry asked him curiously

"Well I—"

"Mr. Moody" Murdoch voice called

"I tell you tomorrow" James said as he had to begin his duties

"Alright, I want to talk to you also, tomorrow then. Goodnight" He said and James greeted him too as he went over to the first Officer

Harry said good night to the others as he headed towards his quarters. He couldn't wait to tell James about Riley, He really thought she was the one. He knew he should not think like this about someone he only met and hardly knew, but Harry could not help it.

_I wonder what James was talking about_. He thought

**Review pls pls…..I know I'm begging but they really make my day**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Titanic**

**April 11, 1912**

Harry had just got off his 4 to 8 am shift and he had spent the last hour walking around the ship making sure everything was going smoothly. To be honest though, harry wasn't paying attention to his work. Every five minutes, Riley would pop into his head and he couldn't help but smile when he thought about her. Hopefully he'll see her again. He hadn't even told James about her yet. The two hadn't even had time to talk since yesterday. After thinking it would be fun to be on a ship together, they hardly had the time to hang out.

As Harry rounded the corner holding a cup of tea for the captain (He was already off duty, but you know he's the tea guy) As he headed up to the bridge Harry spotted Riley standing in a corner close to the bridge, he didn't even care to wonder why she was there, he was just happy to see her

Riley couldn't close her eyes to sleep without seeing James. All her dreams last night had a thing or two to do with him, she also had one weird dream about Harry, but she didn't care too much for it. When she woke up this morning she knew she had to see James again. She liked talking to him, it was easy and it felt like they had been friends for a long time. So after breakfast she excused herself, leaving her aunt and other society ladies to gossip about everything. She walked to the bridge in hopes of seeing the James, but was told he was still on duty, so she decided to wait nearby till he was done

"Hello Ms. Philips" She heard a voice say, she looked up to see Harry. She smiled slightly

"Riley is fine, how are you Harry?"

"I'm good" He smiled

Riley looked at him and smiled, he was about two inches shorter than James, his eyes were slightly darker and he had a handsome smile. It wasn't as contagious as James's but it was nice

"Why is it that when I see you, you are holding a cup of tea if not spilling it" Riley said and Harry laughed

"Well, it so happens that of all the junior officers on board, I have been dubbed tea boy" Riley giggled politely

"I guess you make very good tea then" She said and Harry smiled slightly

"I hardly doubt that"

"I would be the judge of that" She said and Harry smiled brightly and was about to say something, but James voice was heard

"Good morning to you two" James said coming towards them. Harry was a bit confused

"Hello James "Riley said her face lighting up "Harry was just being very modest about his tea making"

James smiled. Harry was still lost. _When did they meet?_ He thought

"Harry makes the best tea" James said and Harry nodded slightly

"How did you two meet?" He asked. A tiny hint of jealousy in his voice when he saw how happy Riley looked

"At dinner" James said "I was annoying her" Riley smiled up at him

Harry saw this and it annoyed him

"Oh" Was all he said "Well, I'll see you too later, I better go give the captain his tea before it goes cold" He said and walked away. He stopped for a second, turned around and said

"Good day Miss Phillips" and he disappeared inside the bridge

"Would you like me to give you a tour" James asked her once Harry left

"I'd love that" Riley said as she took his arm and they began to walk

"I hope you didn't get in too late last night" James asked

"Not at all, but my aunt still had something to yell about, she even sent Daniel a telegram" Riley felt James tense up a little when she said Daniels name

"Your aunt is a lovely woman" James said sarcastically and Riley laughed

"Oh, trust me, she doesn't like you too much either" and James laughed

The two continued to talk as they walked around the ship. James took Riley everywhere, but neither really paid attention to the ship, they were either engulfed in each other's stories, James pirate jokes or just laughing for the fun of it, neither care about the stares they got from the first class people. Riley knew that one or two of the women would tell her aunt, but she really didn't care. She noticed when she was with James; she didn't care about many things

"Do you have the time?" She asked. They had been talking for so long they didn't know how much time had passed

"Two thirty five" James said looking at his watch and Riley jumped up from the bench she was sitting on "Oh my I was supposed to have tea with my Aunt, I'm late"

"Come on we better get you there" James said taking her hand

"My aunt Evelyn is going to kill me" She said more as a joke than panicked and James smiled

"Here we are" He said as they stopped in front of the first class entrance

"Good bye me 'eartie" Riley said sweetly and James smiled. How much he had grown to love her.

"I'll see you later" He said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it before she walked down the first class hallway, her cheeks burning red

"I thought it was forbidden to fall in love so fast" Harry said startling James

"Jeez Harry don't do that" James said but Harry didn't apologize, he just looked down the hallway Riley just walked down

"She's different Harry, I never felt this way before" James said

They were both quiet. Harry tried to control his feeling but he couldn't help it but feel angry, even though he knew James was right

"It's against White Star Line policy" Harry said and James knew something was off with his cousin, unless…..Harry liked Riley as well. He should have known, she was defiantly his type.

I don't care too much for policy" He said, his tone changing too

"You just got this job James, you don't want to risk it" Harry said

James shrugged

"She's to be married anyways, so it's no use" James said and Harry felt like someone just hit him

"I'm going to get some sleep before my shift starts" James says walking away.

Immediately he left Harry felt sorry for the way he talked to his cousin, he should be happy he found someone he liked, instead he was insanely jealous, but he couldn't help it.

Lololllolololololol

Riley had quickly changed into a salmon colored afternoon dress and hurried to the café to join her Aunt, she was already forty minutes late and she knew she would get scolded.

As she walked into the café she spotted her aunt sitting with two other women, she walked towards them and as she reached the table, the two women got up to leave. Riley greeted them politely and then settled down beside her aunt

"Aunt Evelyn I'm so sorry, I lost track of time" She said

"Where were you riley" Her aunt asked without looking at her

"I was taking a walk on deck, it's such a lovely ship, I had to see all of it" she said. Her aunt looked at her; Riley could see she was upset

"According to Mrs. Keith, you were with that officer from dinner last night. She says she saw you two holding hands and laughing"

Her aunt's eyes were burning with rage, but she kept her face calm and her voice low

"Aunt Evelyn-"Riley began but her aunt cut her off

"You are engaged to Daniel, your wedding is in a months' time" Riley felt tears coming to her eyes, but she had to stop them from falling. She didn't want this; she didn't want to marry Daniel, why couldn't her Aunt see that.

"I want you to go back to the stateroom and stay in your room" Just then, her aunts personal maid, Betsy came in

"Betsy, Riley is not to leave the stateroom until dinner time" her aunt said

"Yes maim" Betsy said and Riley got up and walked with her back to her room.

James was right. She couldn't live like this anymore, but how would she get out.

**Review. Review. Review**


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I use a curse word in this chapter. I guess I'm ok since its rated T

I do not own Titanic

Chapter 8

At eight thirty that night, Harry had just left the bridge after talking to Herb and Boxhall. He hadn't really talked to James since this afternoon. When he came to relieve him, he just tapped Harry on the shoulder and said good night. Harry just finished his boat checks and was on his way to join the others in the mess hall when he saw Riley walking towards him

"Good evening Harry" She smiled at him, but harry could tell it was forced. Something was wrong

"Hello Riley, How are you?" He asked concerned

"I'm fine, I was wondering if I could see James" She said and Harry felt his chest tighten. _Of course_. He thought

"James works the 8 to 12 shift. You've just missed him" He said. Riley looked disappointed and was and was about turn around, but Harry stopped her

"Is it something I can help you with" He asked. She smiled weakly and shook her head

Harry looked at her closely and smiled

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you snuck out to be here" Riley smiled a little

"I did, I just needed to see James is all"

"You can talk to me" Harry said. Riley smiled _why not_. She thought, she didn't want to go back to feeling like a prisoner

Harry led her to a bench to sit. Riley soon began to tell him about her aunt and uncle, she told him about her impending marriage to Daniel and her brother, who she has not seen for years now. She also told him what happened during lunch and how her aunt kept her locked up in the room

"I just wish I could get out" She said small tears coming to her eyes

Harry felt terrible seeing tears in her eyes. She put his arm around her, knowing he had broken so many society rules, but he didn't care, he wanted her to feel better

"You can" He said giving her a half smile "You just did, kind of"

Riley smiled back at him

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere" He said getting up

"Where Harry, I can't stay out too long" she said

"Don't you worry, I'll get back in time" He said and Riley took his hand and got up. Harry led her into the mess Hall "Am I allowed in here?" she asked as he opened the door. "Don't worry about it" he said and let her walk in before him

"It's about time Lowe" Pitman yelled as Harry made his way to the table

"Guys, this is Riley Philips" He introduced "She'll be playing with us today"

All the guys said hello and Harry was happy none of them complained a woman was here. Harry pulled a seat for Riley before sitting down himself. Boxhall dealt the cards.

"We're playing B.S" Pit said as Harry looked at the cards in his hands

"Do you know how to play" He asked Riley quietly. She smiled

"Yes, I used to play with my brother"

"Remember boys, no cursing in front of the lady" Lightoller said and everyone, but Harry gave a slight grumble

Pit was the first to play "Two Aces" he said

"Bull shit" Riley said and everyone went quiet. Harry had a handsome smile on his face and Riley smiled back

"What a first class girl can't curse" She said and they all burst out laughing

Charles checked the cards and indeed Pit was lying

"She's good" He commented

They all kept playing. Pit was always cracking jokes. That's how he handled losing. Riley had won three times already and Harry won only once and now they were in the middle of their fifth game, the door opened and James walked in holding a piece of paper in his hand and was happy to see all his fellow officers in such a jolly mood, then he saw Riley and wondered what she was doing here.

"Hello James" Riley said her eyes lighting up "Are you off duty?" She asked putting her cards down

"Sadly no, if not I'd be here wining whatever game you all are playing" He said and Pit chuckled

"Actually Jamesy, Riley might kick your behind" He said

"Really?" James asked smiling wildly at her. Riley's cheeks got hot. Didn't he know what that smile does to her. She couldn't help it, but get a little nervous and happy when she saw him, if only she didn't have to marry Daniel, she'd be free to be with James, but then again, she didn't have to marry Daniel; it was her choice, right?

"Yeah, she's won three times already" Boxhall said

"That's my girl" James said and everyone 'oohed' and Harry frowned a little and rolled his eyes. James saw this and smiled a little when he saw the way Riley's face lit up.

While the guys were busy hating one another with their eyes, Riley fell in love with James on the spot. She was his girl. She felt like she wanted to scream

"What are you doing here Moody" Lightoller asked and James remembered he was still on duty

"Right, Mr. Murdoch wanted me to give you this" He said handing him the paper in his hands

As Charles read the letter James looked at Riley smiling and she smiled back. It was like they were having a conversation while looking at each other. She was a beautiful girl and James wasn't going to let her go, not to Daniel and certainly not Harry

"I better get Riley back to her room before it's too late" Harry said getting up and offering his hand. Riley didn't want o leave James, but Harry was right she had to get back now.

She looked at James, who was going to say something, but Charles spoke up

"Tell Mr. Murdoch I would see to it immediately" He said and James nodded. He said good night to Riley and left to go back to the bridge

Riley took Harry's hand and he led her out.

"Why did you run away from home?" She asked as they slowly walked back to the first class entrance

"My father and I never got along too well and I had enough of our constant arguing. He wanted me to do a certain job I didn't want. One day I thought I couldn't live under his rules anymore, so I left" He seemed to be thinking about something because Riley noticed he just looked at the ground "My mother always said I was as stubborn as him and I hated hearing that" He laughed a little

"Is she right" Riley asked smiling

"She always is" He said a smile on his face

"So, James went with you" Riley said. Harry sighed lightly

"Yes, he had just lost his parents and the two of us were really close, so he came with me"

"And now?" Riley asked

"And now what?" Harry asked confused

"You said you two were really close, what about now?" She asked

Harry thought about that. He knew the answer, but was he acting like it? Here he was in love with the girl His cousin liked and he hates James right now, just because Riley likes him more. Harry felt bad, he really could be stubborn sometimes, but he just couldn't back down. Although he and James were not on good terms now, it didn't change what they were

"Now, he's the only family I've got"

Review. Review


	10. Chapter 9

**AU: I use one of the best scenes of Jack and Rose in this, so I hope I did it some sort of justice**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and those who read this but don't review. I keep writing it for you.**

**I do not own Titanic**

**Chapter 9**

April 12, 1912

12:30pm

The dream James had last night was quite peculiar. He found himself swimming in the ocean. The weird thing was that the water was warm for this time of year. As he swarm in the water James saw a boat come close. Harry was in it and he had his hand extended as if he was trying to rescue James, but James didn't want to be rescued, he liked being in the water.

James had no idea what his dream meant. He concluded since he was not on friendly terms with Harry, he was having dreams that he ignored him. James shook the dream off quickly; there were more important things to do.

Now, James was standing by the bow of the ship waiting for Riley. He was able to bribe a steward to give her the note he had written to her to come and meet him here. He wasn't sure if she would be able to make, her aunt or uncle could stop her, but he still waited.

Twenty minutes went by and Riley approached him.

"I'm sorry it took me this long. I had to beg my aunt to let me go the Library unsupervised" She said and he smiled at her

"That's okay, as long as you're here" He said. He wanted to pull her into a hug or kiss her soft lips, but he didn't. He just took her hand and led her towards the bow

"I want to show you something" He said and Riley had a curious look on her face as they moved forward. Getting to the very front on the ship James asked her to close her eyes

"Why" she asked doing as she was told

"You'll see, but for now no peeking" He said

Riley nodded. He then told her to step up on the railing and hold on. Riley was so lost, but she did as she was told. She didn't need to be scared because James held her protectively and she was really enjoying his touch

Once Riley felt herself higher than she was before, James gradually opened her arms horizontally and whispered into her ears

"Open your eyes"

Riley slowly opened them and in front of her were the Atlantic Ocean and the warm breeze in her face. She felt larger than life, she felt like she was flying

"I'm flying" She said. The smile on her face was priceless. The wind blowing her dark curls on her face made her look so beautiful. James knew he loved her. There was no denying it.

"Remember when you told me, you wished you could fly to get out of the hands of your aunt and uncle" James said quietly in her ear and Riley nodded

"You can, Riley. You can do anything" Riley turned to look over her shoulder and saw James's brown eyes staring back at her. He was right, Harry was right. Her brother knew better, that was why he ran away, he got out and so could she. She didn't love Daniel, she loved James and she made up her mind to be with James no matter what.

Riley leaned close to James and kissed him lightly

"I know now" She whispered and James smiled and kissed her again, this time more passionately

Once they pulled apart. James helped Riley down and kissed her again

"Don't let me go back, I want to stay with you all day" Riley said

"Your aunt won't mind" James asked raising an eyebrow

"What aunt?"Riley said and they both laughed

"Very well then Miss"

James and Riley we inseparable for hours, they continued to laugh and enjoy each other's company. James was able to steal some kisses here and there when no one was watching. They had gone to the library and looked at their favorite books. Riley was surprised to know James was a sucker for the romantics, even though he swore he had never been attached to another woman. From the library James took Riley to the very empty pool room.

Riley was amazed to see the big pool on the ship. This was one of the first ships in the world to have one on board. Just then she saw James take his boots of and then his coat

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously

"Nothing" He said smiling at her as he rolled up the length of his pants and sat at the edge of the pool and dipped his feet in. He didn't have to ask Riley to join him. She took off her shoes as well and lifted up her skirts as she sat down beside him dipping her feet in as well

"Mhm, this feels so good" She said

"I know. It's too bad we can't get in" James said as Riley dipped her hand in the water

"Who says we can't" She splashed some water on James who's attempt to avoid it landed him into the pool. Riley's eyes widened and she started laughing so hard, her corset almost made her stop breathing.

James swam up, his hair sticking to his face and he smiled mischievously

"Oh it's so funny huh" He asked as he swam closer and Riley nodded still laughing

"I wonder if this is funny" James said as he picked her up and pushed her into the water with him

"James no" She yelped, but it was no use she was already soaking wet.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you did that. I'll be in so much trouble" She said and James laughed

"My aunt liked to see this dress on me—"Riley could not speak anymore because James had began to kiss her. It felt so good to be in the pool and held in his arms, their bodies close together. She ran her hands through his wet hair and his hands were place firmly on her waist. _How had she gotten so lucky all of a sudden to have found a man like this_? She thought

Just then the signal for dinner was heard and James and Riley pulled apart. James smiled his handsome smile at her "I think we should get out of here" He said and Riley giggled.

James was the first to get out and he helped Riley up. Spotting a set of towels he grabbed them and gave her one while he took the other.

"I need to get to my room to change, but my aunt would be there and I really don't want to go back now" Riley said

"Don't worry, come with me" James said.

The two were lucky most of the first class passengers had gone in to get ready for dinner. They were able to run from the pool to the officer's quarters without anyone spotting them. James led Riley into his room.

"You have a cozy room" Riley said. James thought she was being sarcastic at first so he was going to laugh, but then he realized she was serious so he said thank you.

James grabbed a new shirt and pants and went into his bathroom to change quickly. He had giving riley another towel to dry her hair. Once he came out, he was wearing a white shirt with suspenders and his black pants.

"Stay here for a minute, I'll be right back" He said and was about to leave, but then stopped "If anyone knocks don't answer" Riley smiled and nodded and James left.

Riley took this time to look around the sixth officer's tiny room, she figured he got the smallest because he was the most junior officer, but she doubted the others had anything more. On the table there was an old picture of a couple with a small boy, she figured those were his parents and she smiled a little. He looked a lot like his father now. They had the same hair and eyes. Height was the same and their faces were quite similar.

Just then there was a knock on the door

"James are you in its Harry" She heard Harry say. She didn't know if James's don't open the door rule applied to him, but still she didn't want Harry seeing her in a wet dress.

Harry knocked again "Are you still ignoring me" Harry said and Riley wondered why James would ignore Harry, she didn't think much of it though, she heard James's voice

"Not ignoring you just not in my room" He said

"I think we should talk abo-"Harry stopped talking and Riley wondered why

"Why are you holding a dress" He asked instead

"It's not for me" James said and Riley giggled

"Of course dim wit I know it's not for you" Harry said and Riley laughed a little harder

"I borrowed them from a stewardess for Riley" James voice was quieter  
>"Why does she need someone else's dress"<p>

"Because she does" There was silence and Riley was not sure of what was going on

"Is she in there?" She heard Harry ask his voice was a bit cold "What are you doing with her in your room"

"Nothing Harry, now move so I can get this to her" She noticed James's voice was a bit angry

"This could cost you your job" Harry said

"Oh save it Harry, were you thinking about your job when you brought her down to play cards with you last night" James was quite angry now

"You had better not done anything with her" Harry's voice was grim

"Well that is none of your business cousin" James said. Riley was shocked to hear they were fighting because of her. Had she missed something somewhere?

She heard harry walk away and the door opened and James came in with a smile on his face as if he had not just argued with someone

"I got this from Mary, she's a stewardess. I hope its okay" He said. Riley smiled slightly and took the light pink dress from him

"It's lovely" she said

"You may change in here. I'll wait outside" James said

"James" Riley said stopping him

"Could you really lose your job" She asked. James had been hoping she didn't hear any of his and Harry's conversation

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. It's just a rule about not associating with passengers, worst that could happen is a suspension, don't you worry about it, Harry is just looking out for me" He said and smiled reassuringly before walking out.

_It didn't sound like he was. _Riley thought

**Reviews make my day**


	11. Chapter 10

**AU: So sorry for the delay, I had Long week at school, but I dedicate this wonderful Friday to updating more chapters.**

**I do not own Titanic**

Chapter 10

April 12,1912

After Riley finished changing, James came back in and they both went to the officer's mess for dinner, where Riley met first officer Murdoch. After dinner James took Riley to the third class area. She was a bit nervous going down there. As the corridors got smaller and smaller, her stomach got tighter.

"James, where are we going?" She asked. They had already done quite a few things today; Riley wasn't sure what James was thinking now.

"To party like real people" He said

Sure enough it was a wild party. There was loud Irish music playing, people were jolly, dancing, drinking with friends or playing poker. James wasn't wearing his officer's jacket, so people did not see it necessary to stop whatever they were doing.

"What do you think?"James yelled over the music. Riley barely heard him, but nodded anyways

"Wait here" He said and she nodded again before seeing him disappear into the crowed. Riley didn't really hear him and she got a bit nervous. She tried looking around for him, but there were so many people she did not spot him.

Just then a pair of arms touched her waist and she yelped and turned around, giving the person a slap without looking

"Jeez Riley" James said and Riley blushed embarrassed

"I'm sorry, I thought-"James cut her off with a kiss "You don't hit like a girl" he said and she blushed again

"Come, I got us a table" he said leading her to a table were two men were battling it out with arm wrestling. James passed a full cup of brownish liquid to her and she looked at it curiously

"Drink up" He said after drinking half his glass

"What is it?" She asked and James' eyes widened a little, even the two men stopped their little game

"This is the drink of the strong Irish men t that built ya this ship" one of them said in an Irish accent

"It's beer" James said smiling "Drink up, you'll like it"

Riley trusted him. She took the handle of the cup and looked at all the men on the table that were now staring at her

"Okay then" She said lifting the cup and closing her eyes as she gulped down the bitter liquid. It burned her throat as she swallowed it, but she didn't stop, she kept drinking till her glass was half full before she put it back down. All the men cheering for her

"Not bad" she said and James laughed taking her cup and gulping down the rest, before taking her hands

"Let's go dance" He said pulling her up

"James, I don't know the steps" She said trying to pull herself back to her seat

"Me neither, come on just go with it" He said as he put his hand around her waist, the other one holding her hand. He then pushed her close to him and she blushed slightly.

Before she knew what was happening they were moving around the room together, obviously with their own made up dance steps, but it was fun. She liked jumping around and going in circles. She liked beer, and she liked trying to arm wrestled. She let loose and it was fun. If every day was going to be like this with James Moody, Riley might not show her face in first class again.

After a while Riley and James were back on deck Laughing. Riley was obviously a little drunk and James had not drunk too much since he was to go on watch soon.

"Look at the tiny stars James" Riley said pointing to the sky and James looked at them

"They are beautiful" She said, but in a whisper. James turned to look at the girl in his arms and smiled slightly

"You're beautiful" He said kissing her softly

"I love you James" Riley said when they pulled apart. Her heart was racing fast, she didn't mean to say that out loud, but she was a little drunk so it came out. _Why did you say that_? She thought closing her eyes not wanting to see his eyes on her

"I love you too, Riley" James said and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. Her heart melted and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

Seconds went by, maybe minutes; they didn't know they were too occupied with one another, before they heard a familiar voice

"Is this the lady you are looking for" officer Wiley said and James and Riley jumped apart to see the chief officer, Riley's aunt Evelyn and Harry looking at them. All had annoyed looks on their faces. James knew Harry's was more of jealousy. Riley's aunt looked like she was about to shoot daggers with her eyes and Wiled round face was dark shade of pink.

"What do you think you are doing" Her aunt yelled and Riley jumped back a little

"Mr. Moody go to the captains office. I shall see you there" Wilde said and James tightened his jaw and looked at Harry, who seemed to look worried this time.

"Yes sir" He said and he walked past them giving Riley a look that probably meant _I'm sorry'_

Riley didn't want him to get fired or suspended. She looked from James back to her Aunt who was almost close to losing her cool

"I'm sorry Aunt Evelyn" Was all she could say

"Go to our room. I'll come meet you there, first I must file a report against that officer" Her aunt said and Riley's heart sank

"He did nothing wrong" she said and her aunt slapped her. Riley had not expected that. Tears came to her eyes and she looked from her aunt to the two officers behind her. Wiled seemed indifferent and Harry was surprised

"You had better not speak a word" her aunt Evelyn said

"Ms. Johnson, I could take her to your suit for you" Harry spoke up and her aunt agreed after looking at him closely. She wouldn't have guessed he was related to the other officer.

Harry walked forward and riley followed him. Once they were out of her aunts and Wilds eyes. Riley stopped and threw herself at Harry, hugging him

"It's all my fault" She said crying "I told him I love him and he kissed me, now they are going to fire him." Harry held her closely, trying to make her stop crying

"They won't fire him, don't you worry" He said

Riley pulled out and looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes

"Help him the best you can Harry, I know you've always been looking out for him" She said and he clenched his jaw. Riley saw this and sighed.

"I'll put in the good word for him, but it's all I can do. I'll talk to the senior officers though, they could get him out of trouble" Harry said but it did not make her feel any better

"Thank you" She said quietly as they reached her stateroom

"Good night Riley and don't worry, I'll fix this" he said and Riley nodded a little before walking in

By the time Harry got back to the bridge, he could hear arguing from the captain's office. Luckily he didn't hear the captain voice, so that meant Wilde wanted to handle this himself

"YOU KNOW THE BLOODY RULES MR. MOODY" Wilde Yelled "AND IF YOU WANTED TO BREAK THEM WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TO DO SO IN PUBLIC"

"It just happened sir, I didn't mean to break the rules, I really care for her" James said.

Harry walked towards the door and knocked. It was quite for a second and James opened it, his eyes meeting Harrys. James looked away and went back in

"Sir, I just wanted to report that I already took miss Phillips back to her stateroom" He said and Wilde nodded "All right, thank you for your help tonight Mr. Lowe" He said. Wilde expected harry to walk away but he didn't. He just stood there. The Chief Officer then remembered the pair were cousins and he let out a small giggle

"I bet you knew he was seeing her" he said

"He really cares for her sir, I know he had no intension of causing any problems, and I'm sure he had it in mind to talk to her family. If you could let him off with a warning, I'll make sure he stays away from her till we have reached New York" Harry heard James scoff behind him, but he tried to not get angry

Wilde looked at Harry and Back at James for a minute

"I will let you off with a warning, because this is your first offence, secondly, you are to take Mr. Lowes twelve to four shift tomorrow afternoon, as he has saved your neck this time." James sighed

"I do not want you to be around Ms. Phillips while we are aboard this ship, when we dock, have fun, but not when I am still your chief officer" He said "You are dismissed

"What about the captain sir" James asked nervously

"He shall not hear of it" James looked relieved "This time" Wilde added and Harry and James nodded before walking out.

They both walked silently to the deck, each saying nothing to the other. Before James said Thank you

"She was worried about you" Harry said instead and James looked at the ground

"I'm more worried about her" He said.

There was a bit of silence before Harry spoke

"I'll keep an eye out for her. I'm sure Wilde would be watching you like a hawk" he said and James looked angry

"Of course, so you can have her all to yourself. I'm not stupid Harry, I know you've had your eyes on her all this time" He yelled

"Fine, I'll admit it. I have feelings for her, but you don't see me kissing her in public so I can get myself in trouble and out of a job" Harry held back

"Then you don't really love her, it's just a job, there are plenty more jobs" James yelled

"Really, then why did I have to save your ass in there" Harry yelled at him

James walked closer to him so he didn't have to yell too much

"You dint save me Harry, all you wanted was to spend time with Riley"

"And get more time to sleep as well" Harry said out of anger. Couldn't James see he actually tried to help him for what they were; they were family, why would he want to manipulate him.

"She loves me Harry" James said emphasizing me

"And I don't see why" Harry said and James looked hurt for a second before his eyes went cold. Harry knew he should not have said that, but he was angry and stubborn so he just looked back at James with the same coldness in his eyes. James said nothing more and walked away.

Harry stared at him for a second before walking back to his quarters, he knew he was wrong, but James was being difficult too. Two could play that game and everyone knew Harry can be 4x as difficult.

**Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 11**

April 13, 1912

Riley lay in bed crying. The night before had been so horrible. Her uncle had yelled at her and hit her a couple of times, Her Aunt sent a telegram to Daniel telling him everything, minus the kiss, they told him they wished to move up the wedding because Riley needed someone to control her.

They had punished her as well; she was not to leave the stateroom for anything. Her meals would be served in the room and she was allowed to walk on deck for thirty minutes in a day with the company of her uncle.

Riley cried harder every time she thought of James, she did not know if he was fired or not, she was hoping to see a glimpse of him when she went on a walk with her uncle earlier, but she didn't see him, or Harry for that matter. Riley lay on her back, not able to control the tears that came out of her eyes. She wasn't crying only for James, but for herself also, she was angry and sad that her life had been the way it was. She was angry her parents had died, she hated her brother for leaving her, and she just hated everything. At the same time, it all led up to her meeting James, so she could not be so resentful, but at the same time, she might not end up with him.

She loved him, she truly did, but she was stuck here.

Just then she heard her maid's voice

"Miss, you have a visitor" She said

"Where are my Aunt and Uncle?"

"Mr. Johnson is in a private meeting, he said he won't be back till dinner and Mrs. Johnson had gone off for tea with Mrs. Salisbury" Riley nodded slightly

"Who is the person outside?" She asked curiously

"An officer miss" She said and Riley jumped up quickly drying her eyes

"Why didn't you say so earlier" She snapped as she walked out of her room to see Harry standing in the corner

"Harry" She said her voice a bit disappointed

"He's fine. The captain does not know anything, he's only punishment is to work an extra shift" He said and Riley was very relieved

"He'll be very grumpy" She said smiling for the first time and Harry smiled a bit too

"Would you like to sit, I mean, if you're not busy, I'd like to talk to someone who actually cares "she said

"Of course" he said sitting down across from her

"I bet you convinced them not to fire him" She said

"What makes you think I always help James when his in trouble" Harry asked curious, she had said something similar last night

"Because, you've been doing it since you were fourteen" She said and he sighed looking at her, she didn't look happy at all.

"You look terrible, by the way" He said smiling and Riley burst out laughing and he joined her

"You and your cousin, you're so rude" She said and he shrugged

"You shouldn't waste your time crying, Wilde said you two can be together when we reach New York" Harry said and Riley noticed it hurt him to say that. She then remembered the argument he and James had outside James room door, Riley realized the growing animosity between the two cousins and it stuck her that it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done" She said and Harry was confused

"You should not be apologizing" He said

"Yes, I should. For some reason I'm the cause of you and James's animosity. I heard you guys arguing over me yesterday and I noticed you hardly talk to one another anymore, he doesn't talk about you anymore" She said tears were coming back into her eyes. She felt like she had destroyed this little family. It's all she ever did. Destroy things.

"Maybe it's for the best I forget James and marry Daniel, I've cause so much trouble already it would do us no good" Harry felt bad she was blaming herself for this, when it was all his fault. She didn't even know what she did wrong.

"Riley, you did nothing wrong" He said. She was about to protest, but he stopped her "From the day I met you" He took a deep breath " From the day, you boarded this ship, I fell totally in love with you" Riley gasped in surprise " I thought, you were the girl I've been waiting for all my life, you just looked perfect, but it was stupid because I didn't even know you, then I bumped into you and spilled tea on your dress and I liked you even more" He smiled a bit " Next thing I knew, James was talking to you, I saw how much you liked him and it made me jealous, I guess he got mad at me for being jealous and we just kept hurting one another"

"Because of me?" she said a bit saddened by the situation

"Harry, you're a good guy, a good friend to me, but like you said I really love James and even though I know it is impossible for us to be together, I don't want to think it was because of a girl, you two grew to hate each other. You told me yourself the other night that he was your only family." Harry remembered when he said that and he knew she was right. He had been acting stupid. If he wasn't so jealous, he could have done so many things to prevent them from being in this situation.

"I was stupid" He said "You're right and I'm sorry" Riley smiled a bit and walked over to him taking his hand. Harry shivered a little when his hand came in contact with hers. It would be hard to let her go. He thought

"You'll find that girl someday Harry. No matter how crazy things might get you'll find her and you too would be happy" Riley said smiling at him and he smiled back

"Thank you" He said and she got up. "I better go get cleaned up, since you mentioned how horrible I look today" and Harry laughed "I was only joking, you could never look horrible" He said and she smiled slightly

"I hope to see you again soon and please send James my love and explain everything to him"Harry nodded.

Harry knew he should have been their number one supporter from the start, now knew better and he was going to get them together again and they were going to be happy. They both deserved to be happy. And like Riley said, some day he'll find someone, he just hoped she would be someone similar to Riley Philips

When Harry got back to the bridge, James had finally left his post. Harry went to the officer's quarters to see him hoping he was not asleep yet.

"James it's me, please open the door" He said as he knocked

"Go away" James called Harry suppressed his anger and remained calm

"Jamie, just open the damn door" Immediately the door flew open and a very tired looking James stood in front of Harry

"Why would you call me that? Lightollers room is next to mine, he'll never let me hear the end of it" He said actually being serious and Harry chuckled causing James to do the same. He then nodded to Harry letting him know it was okay to go in

"Welcome to my cupboard of a room" He said

Harry laughed "Well mines a cupboard plus a shoe box" He said and James smiled

"What brings you here Harry" James asked his voice getting serious

"I want us to go back to how things were before. I know I hurt you a great deal with how I have acted so far concerning Riley and I am so so sorry about that. She's a good girl and you a great guy and I was just jealous and stubborn and" He stopped to breath "What I'm trying to say in short is that I hope you can forgive your ass hole of a cousin"

James smiled a bit "I forgive you, and I hope you forgive me too about what I said yesterday. I should have thanked you for saving my neck, I'd rather work extra than get fired or suspended"

"It was nothing" Harry said and James smiled

"Hug it out" He teased and Harry rolled his eyes. Harry was never the hugging type, but he hugged his cousin anyways

"Alright" Harry said "No hard feelings right?"  
>"No hard feelings"<br>"We have to talk about Riley" Harry said sitting on a chair

"What about her? Is she okay" James asked concerned

"She's scared James" Harry said and James looked depressed

"I thought as much. I have to see her" James said sitting on the edge of his bed. "I can't lose her" He said meaning every bit of it. She really loved her.

"I understand" Harry said. He knew the feeling

"Did you talk to her?" James asked

"Actually, yes I just came from her suite. I wanted to let her know how you were doing" Harry said

"Well, what did she say" James asked with a yawn

"It seems her uncle and aunt are keeping her indoors, she thinks everything is her fault, so she agreed to …" Harry looked at his cousins concerned face "To… um, marry Daniel" he said the last part quieter

"Oh" James looked downcast

"She obviously doesn't want to James, you've got to fight for her" Harry said. It was his job to fix this beautiful thing. If he was supportive in the first place, they might not be here now.

"I know that, but what can I do when I'm on lockdown with Wilde watching my every move and her family has her locked up" James sighed as he lay back on his bed, closing his eyes

"Well, that's where I come in" Harry said and James opened one eye to look at his cousin, his eyebrow furrowed

"I owe you that much" Harry said and James sat up slowly. He was very tired.

"What have you got in mind?" He asked and Harry smiled slyly before telling him with the plan he had thought of

"But that's not going to work" James said and Harry frowned at him. When did he become the disbeliever?

"Yes it is, we'll make it work"

**Review pls.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AU: I made up a fictional story about Pitman, so that is not real it's just for the benefit of the story**

**I do not own anything**

Chapter 12

April 14, 1912

Going to Sunday service was the first time in a while Riley would be anywhere but her room or the deck. Apparently her Aunt told everyone she was ill, so she had a lot of people ask her about her health. Riley sat down quietly between her Aunt and Uncle; yet again feeling trapped. Service had not started yet and people where coming into the hall greeting one another before they settled down. Riley had a fake smile on for the few people who acknowledged her, she knew they were only being kind, but she wished they were as cruel as the ones who ignored her.

Riley was really in a foul mood. Daniel had sent back a telegram saying they would be married the Saturday after the ship docked, and he had already started preparations. He also mentioned that he was disappointed in her behavior and he'll make sure he kept a close eye on her.

Riley's thoughts were interrupted as the captain and some other officers walked in. She saw Harry and Boxhall, she recognized Lightoller from the other night and she was a bit angry when she saw Officer Wilde. She figured the other officers were still on duty and James amongst them.

The captain began preaching and the congregation soon took the hymn. Riley looked up to see Harry smile slightly at her. She smiled back, but it was a bit awkward now, since he had told her his feelings for her. Once they were done singing the hymn, Harry took the pulpit and led everyone in the Lord's Prayer and service was over.

Everyone was on their feet and yet again socializing. Riley stayed close to her aunt and uncle, but her eyes wondered the place, hoping she could see Harry again to ask him about James. Just then she heard a familiar voice and she turned around, including her Aunt and Uncle

"Good day Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Ms. Phillips" Harry said "I've been ordered by my chief officer to escort Miss Phillips to the bridge. He'll like to question her once more concerning the incident." Harry said and Riley looked at Harry confused and nervous at the same time

"Of course, shouldn't I come with her" Mr. Johnson asked

"No sir, that's not necessary, he has put me in charge of her well being, I'll make sure she is back in her rooms as soon as the questioning is finished" Harry said and Riley frowned just a little. _What was he up to? _She thought

"It's alright Officer Lowe here was the one who helped me find Riley, he can be trusted" Mrs. Johnson said and her husband nodded in approval

"Be back by lunch" Mrs. Johnson said and Riley nodded as she took Harry's hand and he escorted her out.

"Am I really being questioned?" She asked once they were out of sight of the others

"Well sort of" Harry said smiling at her as he led her trough the familiar pathway to the pool room

Once they were inside Riley saw James waiting anxiously. She didn't think twice before she ran in to his arms, hugging him tightly. They were so engulfed in each other they did not notice Harry exist the room.

"I missed you so much, not seeing you for a whole day...I… it was starting to hurt me" James said still holding on to her

"I missed you too James, but…we….we can't be together anymore..I-"

"I love you more than anything or anyone in this world and I know I don't have much to offer you, but I do have the most important thing. I love with my body and my soul, and I'll do anything humanly possible to make you feel comfortable and happy at all times…You also have Harry. We can be the family you never had" James paused for a second before going down on one knee

"Riley Phillips, please do me the honor of becoming my wife" Riley who already had tears in her eyes could not help but let them fall

"Oh James" Riley closed her eyes and thought about everything she would be risking and she realized she was risking nothing at all. She could go no without the help of her aunt and uncle, they never truly cared for her in the first place, she won't call them family. James and Harry were family and she wanted to become a member of this family, as for Daniel, he could find someone else to marry.

"Yes, I'll marry you…forget Daniel" She said and James hugged her so tightly and kissed her

"I love you so much" He said

"I love you too, but what now, how do I get off the ship with you"

James smiled

"Well, these next few days just be a good girl and don't pester Aunt Evelyn too much" Riley giggled

"Then the day we dock, Harry would come get you since I am forbidden from your section of the ship, you'll hide out in my room until it's time for us to leave the ship. Your family would be looking for you of course, so you'll right them a letter saying you go off on your own, they'll probably suspect me, but I'll still be working around and I'll deny seeing you, so I'm off the hook. Then when you get off, you would have changed into steerage clothing and Harry and I would figure out the rest" He finally stopped talking and Riley's confused face relaxed a bit

"That is a very complicated plan" She said a smiled on the edge of her lips

"It was Harry's idea, but he thinks we could make it work. I think so too" James said

"Okay, I trust you two" She said and James leaned in to kiss her again

"Would I see you again before then" She ask while their foreheads were still together

"You will my love" James let her go and put his hand in his pocket to reveal a pocket watch

"I want you to have this. I don't have a ring for you, so this is my substitute." Riley giggled

"I was my fathers and I want you to have it, someday we might even give it to our child" He said and Riley smiled as she held onto the gold watch "I will protect this with my dear life" She said and James kissed her again this time more passionately

"I better let you go know before your aunt throws another search party" James said and Riley laughed

"I love you" She said

"I love you more" James replied before Riley walked outside to meet Harry

"So did he tell you the plan" Harry asked as he walked her back to her stateroom

"He did, he said it was your idea too" Riley said and Harry laughed

"It would turn out fine, you'll see" Harry said and there was a moment of silence. Riley didn't know how to act around him sometimes, since he had told her about his feelings for her, she had always tried not to do things to lead him on

"He asked me to marry him"She said silently

"Wow, that wasn't part of the plan" Harry chuckled a little. It was still hard to think of the two of them together, but he knew it was for the best

"I'm happy for you two" He said and Riley smiled a little

"Thank you" Riley said looking at him with the corner of her eyes only to see him staring at the ground. _What is he thinking_? She thought

"Finally our duo turns into a trio" Harry said

"I guess so, your little family is going to continue to grow over the years" Riley said and Harry smiled

"Your kids are going to be so lucky" Harry said

"Why do you say that?" Riley asked curiously

"Because… they have me for an uncle" He said as if it was obvious from the start

Riley laughed

"Well, Miss Riley, I'll see you at supper" Harry said once they reached her stateroom

"Really"  
>"Yes, I have dinner with the captain tonight. Now act like you're distressed" He said as he knocked the door. Riley's maid opened it, but her Uncle and Aunt were soon at the door<p>

"And how did it go?" Mr. Johnson asked looking at Riley like she was the one mistake he made on earth; Mrs. Johnson however, had more of a pitiful look on her face.

"It went well, I have been asked to keep an eye on the young miss till we reach New York. The chief officer feels that if I am around her Mr. Moody would not come close to her"

"I would really appreciate it Officer, Thank you" Mr. Johnson said as he stepped aside for Riley to enter. She turned her head and gave Harry a quick smirk that no one else could see, but him

"Women" Mr. Johnson said once Riley was gone and Harry smiled a little

"Well, Good day sir" He said as he turned around and left the first class hallway.

James and Harry had basically laughed and joked about how they were going to play the Johnson's. It was good because the two were so happy and for the first time in their lives on their own, they felt like everything was really going to work out. This voyage had really turned out to be one of a kind, according to Harry as he got ready to go dine with the captain

"You are probably going to sit on her table. Her Uncle is a good friend of Thomas Andrews so try and keep her company" James said

"I get it. Keep the little wifey Happy" Harry said as he put his jacket on "How do I look?" He asked James

"Like you do every bloody day on this ship" James said and Harry frowned little before laughing a bit

"We don't were anything other than these uniforms, do we?"

"No sir, we don't" James said "Sometimes it's weird to see myself wear anything but"

Harry left James to rest before he had to start his eight to twelve shifts. He went into the first class dining hall walking two steps behind the captain. It was amazing seeing the passengers all dressed in their best. Women wore their finest jewelry. The music playing was nice and it was just a very upper class atmosphere. Something he was not used to and would probably never get used to.

"Good evening everyone" The captain said once they had arrived his usual table consisting of Riley, The Johnsons, Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay and may others.

Harry was introduced before he took his seat between the captain and Riley. There were side conversations going on. Harry talking to Riley when he saw it best. He didn't want her Aunt suspecting anything. After all this is how she met James.

Once they were done their first course. Mr. Johnson saw it was time he complemented Harry

"I must commend you Captain on your selection of officers. Mr. Lowe here has been of good service to my family and we much appreciate it" Mr. Johnson said and Harry smiled and nodded in thanks

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Johnson. I tried to pick out the best of the white star line" Captain Smith said

"Of course, we hope the other one is dismissed" Mrs. Johnson said and both Harry and Riley froze in their seats. The captain did not know of the situation

"Oh no, he has been punished, but we wouldn't want to fire such a hard worker" The captain replied thinking they were talking of the incident with Pitman arguing with a first class passenger. Harry and Riley were relived while Mr. and Mrs. Johnson nodded not really happy with the punishment they thought Moody got before the captain spoke up again.

"But Mr. Lowe is a fine sea man as his cousin Officer Moody, his and exceptional worker too" Harrys face got hot and Riley's breath caught for a second. They both could feel the angry eyes on them from Mr. and Mrs. Johnson

"Cousin?" Mrs. Johnson asked looking at Riley.

"Yes, aunty they are cousins" Riley said. The captain did not seem to know what he said that caused this tension, but he did not stick around too long. Harold bride had come to his side to seek his attention on something else that seemed more important.

Harry looked back and forth between Riley and her aunt. Mrs. Johnson was clearly angry, but she could not show it. Not when she was in public. People would only think her mad. She and her husband could only sit there and put on fake smiles while their eyes burned with rage. Riley took this to her advantage though. She stood up from the table and started to leave ignoring the people calling her name.

Seeing he had no place on the table and a very angry Mr. Johnson was staring him down, Harry quickly got up and left the hall too trying to go after Riley

"Riley open up" He said knocking on the door. Turning around to make sure there was no sign of her Uncle anywhere. The door flung open and Riley then disappeared into her own rooms again. Harry followed her to see she was stuffing a small bag of hers with some of her light dresses

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Clearly Harry they know the truth, the plan won't work anymore. I'm taking my chance and leaving now" She said

"To where? We are still in the middle of the Atlantic Lady" He said

"So, I'll sleep anywhere; on the deck if I have to, but you and I both know I can't stay here any longer." Harry knew she was right, so without wasting time, he helped her with her bag and Riley went to her dresser to take the pocket watch James had given her and the both headed out of the stateroom for the officers quarters.

James was about ready to go and start his shift when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Harry and riley standing there a bag in Harry's hands

"What happened?" He asked as they came in.

"Our plan has gone all wrong. Captain kind of ruined it" Harry said "Riley felt it was now or never, so she left. No doubt they are going to be looking for her, but I thought she could stay in your rooms and you and I will share mine."

"Harry I could find some other passenger who is traveling alone" Riley said not wanting them to put their jobs on the line. It was already on the line, she just didn't want them to push it

"No, Harry's right. We can't trust just anybody. Besides we both have very different schedules, we'll never have to sleep at the same time, and it's what…two day s till we reach New York" James said and Riley sighed

"You guys this is so risky, yet it's exciting" She said and the men laughed

James gave Riley a quick kiss "Get comfortable, I must report for duty now. I'll check on you later" He said as he grabbed his hat and was on his way Harry following close behind him.

"Thank you so much Harry. This means a lot" James said once they were out of the room

"It's alright. What is it those pirates of yours say again. _one for all, all for one_" He said in a mock pirate voice and James laughed "That was from the three musketeers, Harry" He said and Harry laughed at his own silliness

"Well, I think we should change our themes from pirates to the three musketeers, since there are three of us now" Harry said and James smiled

"Oh no me 'eartie, as good as that sounds, I'm still a pirate at heart" James said and Harry laughed as his cousin walked on onto the bridge.

"Later James" Harry called and James gave him a quick wave before disappearing through the doors.

3 and a half hours later

James was holding a cup of tea in his hand. It was very cold tonight and he just could not wait another thirty minutes before he'll be back under his warm sheets. Then he remembered the events of today and realized he would be sleeping in Harry's room for the next two days. He frowned a little because he was already used to his own bed, but when he remembered why he was doing this, he knew he would sleep on a bench on deck, if it made Riley happy.

As he took a small sip from his tea, James heard the phone go off. Not once but three times in a row. That was not usually a good sign, but then again, it was Fleets' watch tonight. That guy was always full of pranks. James walked as fast as he could to the phone, not necessarily running for it. It rang again and he picked it up

"What do you see?" He asked

"_Iceberg right ahead" _

**Review please! Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Titanic**

April 14, 1912

11:35pm

"_What do you see?"_

"_Ice Berge right ahead"_

"Thank you" James hung up the phone and paused for a second taking a big gulp before running off to yell the message to the first officer Murdoch.

Murdoch ran past James making him spill his tea on the ground.

"Hard to starboard" Murdoch yelled and James carelessly left the tea cup on a flat surface as he ran in after the first officer, repeating every order that was given

"Hard over sir" He confirmed. Murdoch soon ran out to the deck to check on the progress of the ship as it turned away from the iceberg.

James stood not far behind and his eyes widened at the sight of the ice. "Oh God" He breathed. Immediately a crew man yelled

"It's gonna hit"

James held on to the door frame waiting for what ever happened

Within a second a slight rumbling was felt and James looked at the hand that held on to the door frame to find it shaking violently. He held his breath as he looked up and saw Murdoch look back at him in disbelieve.

Once the rumbling stopped. Murdoch ran in to close the water tight doors. James just looked at him not sure what to do. He did not even understand what had just happened.

"Note the time. Enter it into the log" Murdoch said. James did not respond, he just did as he just walked to the log and did as he was told. His heart was still beating fast and he found as he was writing his hands were shaking.

Before he was done, the captain appeared on the bridge

"What was that Mr. Murdoch" He asked worry written on his face

"An Iceberg sir" Murdoch replied nervously "I put her hard to starboard and her engine full astern, but it was too close and she hit" He finished looking ashamed

"Close the water tight doors" the captain ordered

"They are closed sir" Murdoch said

The captain immediately ordered for the carpenter and he asked James to go get Thomas Andrews

Howhowhowhow

James walked briskly towards the master ship builder's room. Something told him he should go wake Harry up, but he ignored the feeling. There was no reason to panic yet. Maybe nothing really bad has gone wrong.

In his hast James did not notice Mr. Johnson stop in his path allowing James bump into him

"Sorry sir" He mumbled about to walk off, but Mr. Johnson held his arm

"Where is she" His voice was cold

"Sir?" James asked like he had no clue what he was talking about, but that didn't work. Mr. Johnson's personal assistant, a man James really had not noticed before held him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't be stupid. Tell me where she is or else I swear once this ship docks I'll have you and that bloody prick you call a cousin arrested and locked up for as long as I wish" James swallowed hard

"I'd love to help you search for her, but right now I'm on an important run for the Captain"  
>James said<p>

"I don't bloody care about the captain!" He said trying to keep his voice from disturbing others in their rooms "Now, Where is she"

"With all due respect sir, Riley is not a child. if she wanted to be found, I think you would have found her by now, you must accept the fact that she does not want to marry Daniel" James said a little bit more passionate than he'd planned on because the next thing he knew he was hunched over after receiving a punch in the gut. Luckily some people were walking by, so Johnson's goon let James go

"Take me to her now" Mr. Johnson said quietly with gritted teeth

"Like I said, I have been ordered by the captain to do something. If you don't mind" James said as he walked past them, his hand resting on the place where he had been punched

Upon getting to Mr. Andrews room, James had to tell a few people nothing was wrong and they should go back to bed. He didn't quite believe it, but at the same time, he really didn't know what was wrong.

After he knocked on the door, James waited a few seconds before it was opened by Thomas himself

"What happened? Why have we stopped" He asked. James assumed he was getting ready to come on the bridge as he saw, he was fully dressed and had gathered his scrolls together

"A bit of trouble sir. The captain asks if you could join him on the bridge"

"Trouble you say?" Thomas asked looking at him as if saying he needed to know more

"We've stuck and iceberg sir" James said. Thomas Andrews had a hard look in his eyes and he turned away to pick up his scrolls before walking out the door, James following close behind

YAYAYAYAYAYAYA

As riley slept that night, she knew she had never been this peaceful for as long as she could remember. The thought that she was to be married to the man she loved very soon, got her all flustered and happy that she couldn't stop smiling. In her hand was the pocket watch she had received from James. She held it close as if it was him she held. She missed him already. She opened the watch and saw the time was eleven thirty. Soon James would come check on her. She smiled as she closed the watch and ran her fingers through the letters J.M engraved on it. She could not wait until she saw James, it was not long since she last saw him, but all of a sudden she just had this sudden urge to be close to him.

No more than a minute passed and there was a slight rumbling. Riley held on tightly to the blanket around her until the rumbling stopped, then the engine stopped. Very confused and scared, she got out of bed and put a on a coat. She walked slowly to the door and pressed her ear against it to hear if people were in the hall. When she heard no one she opened it slowly, peeking through the space—nobody- she then let herself out and went to the room beside James and Knocked softly a couple of times. When there was no answer she knocked a bit harder until she heard movement. Harry opened the door, sleep still in his eyes. He wore his night pants and an unbuttoned night shirt. He wasn't excepting a girl knocking on his door at this hour

"Riley?" He asked surprised and he began to close his shirt. Riley blushed slightly, very slightly, she had more important issues on her mind

"Did you feel the shake" She asked

"What, no I didn't feel anything, I was sleep" He answered as he yawned to confirm it. Then he looked distracted for a second and then he stepped out of his room and looked around the hallway

"Have we stopped?" He asked mostly himself

"Yes, right after the shake" Riley said

Harry knew something was up.

"Go back in James room. I think he's still on the bridge I'll go ask him what has happened" Harry said and Riley nodded before going back into her room. And Harry went into his to change.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYA

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes In the four peek , in all tree holds and in boiler room six" Thomas Andrews said as he the captain, Mr. Ismay, Officer Murdoch and the carpenter talked about the damage of the ship in the ship. James stayed in the threshold of the captain's office as he listened and watched them all closely. His nerves rising.

"That's right sir" The crew man said

"When can we get underway Damn it" Ismay snapped and James frowned at him, but at the same time, he hoped they would be able to resume their journey"

"That's five compartments" Andrews snapped "She can stay afloat with all four compartments breeched, but not five….not five" he said, he was panicking.

"She goes down by the head….." He began to explain, but James wasn't listening.

_They were going to sink, this can't be happening_. He thought

"Titanic will flounder" Thomas said confirming and putting a stamp on his fears

**And so it begins…..**

**Reviews are much appreciated**


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own Titanic**

April 14,1912

12:10 am

"_Titanic will flounder" Thomas said confirming and putting a stamp on his fears_

"But this ship can't sink" Ismay said refusing to believe his ship was in danger. James gulped a little

"She's made of iron, sir, I assure you she can" Thomas said clearly angry at Ismay.

James had been so caught up in what was going on, he did not notice Wilde or Harry walk in, he heard something about pumps, but Harry distracted him

"What happened?" He asked

James's mouth was too heavy to speak, so Pitman answered for him

"She's going to sink" He said his voice was silent and Harry's eyes widened as he looked inside the Captains office as well

"How many aboard Mr. Murdoch?" The captain asked

"2200 souls on board sir" He replied. James felt if stomach flip. _There weren't enough boats_

Harry seemed to not believe what he was hearing, "What do you mean she's going to sink, what happened?" He asked anyone that would answer. James answered him this time

"We stuck an iceberg about thirty minutes ago, did you not feel it?" He asked

Harry shook his head "No, I was asleep, you know nothing can wake me up"

James knew he was right "Did you check on Riley?" He asked

"She's fine, In fact she was the one who woke me up" Harry said looking back at the senior officers

The captain then walked toward them, his face giving no emotion.

"As you know we have stuck an Iceberg and it is confirmed that the ship would sink in an hour or two. I want all of you to take your positions at the boats and get them ready to be lowered. Pitman, Inform the stewards to get all the passengers in lifebelts and warm cloths, when we are ready to go, send the message for them to come on deck. God be with you all" He said and all the officers scrambled to their different positions.

"Go get Riley, I'll be on starboard with Murdoch" Harry said to James and he nodded

"You'll come fine us right" James asked

"Of course" Harry said before running out to the boat deck

James made it back into his room within minutes. He knocked on the door and Riley opened it, immediately giving him a hug.

"What happened, I felt the ship shaking "she said looking concerned

"I know, we hit an iceberg" James began and Riley gasped

"Is everything going to be okay" She asked James could hear the slight nervousness in her tone

"Actually, no" Riley's eyes widened "The ship would sink in the next hour or two" James said softly

Riley felt her lower lip quiver and her heart beat raced. James quickly pulled her into a tight hug before he kissed her temple

"Everything would be fine, okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" He said and she nodded a little. James smiled and worked his way into his room and pulled out a life jacket from the top of his closet

"Put this on" He said handing it to Riley "I have to get back and help the others. I need you to stay here, your uncle is looking everywhere for you. When we get the boats out, I'll come get you immediately, okay" Riley nodded and James kissed her again before hurrying out of the room. He didn't notice the man hiding in the corner.

Harry was on the starboard side with Pitman and Mr. Murdoch. Quickly they unbuckled the lifeboats and got them ready to get swung over the side of the ship

"I can't believe this is happening" Pitman said with a grunt as he worked with a life boat

Harry sighed, he didn't believe it either, "So much for an unsinkable ship" He muttered

Riley had already put on her lifebelt. She had a coat on; in the pocket was the watch James gave her and some of her most expensive jewelry. She sat on the bed nervously waiting for James when she caught sight of his family picture. Knowing James would be busy all night, he might forget to grab his belongings, so she went over to the frame, took the picture out and put it in her pocket. She wondered if there was anything she could get for Harry also, but a knock on the door distracted her. Nervously she went to the door thinking it was James, she opened it and was shocked when she came face to face with her uncle's personal assistant

"Clay" she whispered. The old man smiled evilly before he picked her up and put her over his shoulders. Riley screamed and protested. Punching him on his back. He quickly put her down and hit her so hard across the face that she went unconscious.

Twenty minutes had gone by and the boats were all swung out and ready. James saw Lightoller go in to get the passengers and he quickly went to his room to get Riley, only to find the room empty. Immediately he went to Harry's door and knocked, _maybe she's in here_. He thought. No one answered. He opened the door to find the room empty. James quickly walked to the starboard side and saw Harry helping people get on lifeboat 3.

"Harry, have you seen Riley" James asked a bit panicked

"No, why?" She's not in the room. I told her to stay there, but she's gone" James said he was raising his voice a bit and Harry had to calm him down.

"Calm down James. It's a ship, there only so many places she could be." Harry said

"Harry the ship is sinking, I have to get her on the first boat out" He exclaimed and Harry sighed. He could not leave his post "Did you tell her about the sinking?" He asked

"I did"  
>"Perhaps she went to inform her family, they don't seem to understand the reason why we are evacuating them" Harry said a bit annoyed<p>

James nodded. He made a good point. Just then he heard Boxhall yell "Come on Moody we need help over here" James looked at Harry worriedly and he gave him a reassuring smile

"I'll look out for her" He said and James nodded before going over to the port side

As Riley woke up a sharp pain stung her cheek. She let her eyes focus on the scene before her as memories of recent events. Suddenly fearful she straitened up on the chair she was sitting in only to see her uncle and Aunt staring at her

"I took you and that your bastard of a brother in and this is how you both pay me" He said. Riley looked at him scared. She had never seen him so angry before. Not as angry as the day her brother ran away.

"I don't wish to marry-"

"I don't care what you wish!" He exclaimed Riley felt the tears coming back to her eyes. She looked around her, she was back in her old room.

"You have lost the right to wish. You are nothing but a whore, just like your mother" the tears left her eyes

"My sister was nothing but a whore, marrying that stupid artist and getting pregnant before they wed "Her aunt joined in " Now look where that got her. She's dead with the legacy of a thief for a son and a whore for a daughter"

"I AM NO WHORE!" Riley yelled

"Explain then why you were hiding in the officer's room" She asked

"Because I love him and we are to be married' Riley said

"You are marrying Daniel" He uncle said sharply and Riley was quiet. She looked at herself and saw the life jacked she had on and then remembered the ship was sinking

"Well, nobody would be marrying anyone if we don't get out of this ship" She said

Her uncle and Aunt looked at her curiously

"This ship is sinking and we have to get out of her, we can discuss this later" She said desperately wanting to get out so she could make a run for it.

"You liar, why would the ship sink, we've only stopped for the night" Her uncle said and Riley shook her head

"James told me it was sinking, he was going to come get me to a boat, but your goon got me first" She yelled the last part out. Her uncle was going to say something, when a knock came to the door and a steward came in

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, but I am told to instruct you to put your life belts on and head up to the boats." He said as he brought two life belts out

"It's no need to worry only a precaution" He said to Mrs. Johnson before leaving.

Worry on their faces Riley smiled a little

"I told you. We must hurry" She said getting up and heading to the door

"Wait there young lady" Mr. Johnson snapped as he put his coat on. Riley sighed and waited impatiently for a second. She saw her uncle busy getting some important documents. Her aunt was busy packing a small bag, Clay helping her uncle. She looked at the door and how close it was to her. The memory of the day James took her to the bow of the ship came to her as she remembered how free she felt. She thought of James and she smiled. She had to free her herself and she knew exactly what to do.

Immediately she opened the door and without looking back, ran as fast as she could.

**DUNDUNDUN. Ha-ha. Please review**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them**

**Chapter 15**

She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She could hear name being called, but she had to free herself of this life, she had to make it to the man she loved. As Riley went through the halls she could not help but thank God she did not have her corset on. She kept pushing forward, avoiding everyone that came in her way, she could feel them coming closer, but she only went faster. Spending time with James and Harry had allowed Riley to learn the ins and outs of the ship. Spotting a narrow corridor that led to the boat deck, Riley quickly snuck in it and her uncle and his valet ran the other way. Riley kept running, not looking back. She could feel the ship tilt now and she knew there wasn't much time.

Harry had launched two boats already, now he was trying to get emergency boat 1 loose. Murdoch was busy controlling the growing crowd and at the same time instructing the crew men. Harry was quite nervous, he did not know how to feel. He put on a numb face for the passengers, but inside he was worried about Riley and James. He was not sure if James was able to find her as he had not seen her around, he also wondered if James was still on the ship; as the sixth officer, he had right to leave first.

Harry was struggling with boat one when he heard Ismay franticly yell "Lower away, lower away"

He tried ignoring him as he brought his focus back to the boat filled with passengers, but when Ismay started to interfere with the men letting the boat down, Harry snapped

"If you'd get the hell out of that I shall be able to do something" Ismay was a bit stunned "Do you want me to lower quickly? You'd have me drown the whole lot of them" Harry yelled, his welsh accent very clear

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Ismay asked quite upset

"You are a passenger and I'm a ships bloody officer, now do as you are told!" Harry walked away and slightly bumped into Murdoch

"Thank you Mr. Lowe"Murdoch said referring to Ismay and Harry smirked and nodded in thanks

"Lightoller needs help on port side, we can handle this" he said and Harry nodded. He was happy to go to port side, this way he could keep an eye on James and make sure all was well, maybe Riley was there also

Harry started for the other side of the ship when a person running bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said not looking up. Harry took a hold of her after realizing it was Riley. He smiled as he realized this was the same place he had bumped into her a few days ago.

"Riley, it's me" He said as she tried to wriggle her way out of his arms. Riley looked up and relieve rushed through her, she wrapped her arms around him. "I had to run; they were going to make me stay"

Harry petted her hair, happy she was fine. When he broke the hug, he smiled at her and said

"I should get you on a boat" He said as he took her hand and led her trough the crowd to the boats

There he saw James working with two different boats at the same time.

"James" Harry called coming up to him, Riley close behind. James turned around and saw Harry and Riley and he took a breath of relief. Quickly he walked towards them and put his arms around Riley, Kissing both cheeks and her forehead "I looked for you, where were you?" He looked worried

"My uncle got me, he had me stuck in my old room, I had to run from him" She said as tears came to her eyes. James felt bad that he had not been there for her. He pulled her into another hug." I love you and I promise I'll never let anything happen to you, okay" He said and Riley nodded.

"Riley we need you to get into a boat" Harry called from the other side as he helped a lady into the boat

"His right, come on" James said, but Riley refused to move

"Not without you" She said, new tears forming in her eyes

"I'll man my own boat, but I need you to get in this one so I know you are safe" James said hoping she'll listen, but at the same time scared that if she left it would be the last time he saw her.

"I just got here, can I at least spend a few minutes with you before you make me leave" She pleaded and James nodded, "you must promise to go when I tell you too okay" He said and she nodded.

They all went back to work immediately. Riley assisted by helping the scared little children on the boats to calm down. Harry and James did their best to put as much women and children in the boats, also including some men.

As time went on, the crowd became worse and Litghtoller was having a tough time making the men stand back. James began to get nervous when he saw Lightoller bring out his gun

"Stand back" He heard Lights yell for the millionth time "Stand back or I'll shoot you all like dogs" James knew immediately that Riley had to go. He looked at Boat sixteen and saw that it was full, and then he noticed there was one more spot in boat fourteen.

Riley was talking to a small girl in boat sixteen, she was traveling with her father and they had to be separated. The girl was scared and Riley felt so bad for her, soon she knew she would be separated from James.

"Alright love, it's time to go" James said and tears immediately came To Riley's eyes. She had promised.

"Please don't make me go" She begged and James kissed her firmly on the lips

"You promised" He said and Riley felt so weak.

James led her to boat fourteen

"I love you okay" He said kissing her softly

"I love you too" Riley managed to say

Harry looked at them and a wave of sadness washed through him. It was either he'd never see Riley again, or he'd never see James, or they both would never see him again. He didn't want to think about it, so he returned to holding the men back

"Promise me you will be alright" she said. Instead of replying her James kissed her once more. He could not make a promise he could not keep.

"Come on Riley" Harry said coming to her side. Riley nodded and hugged him as well; she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he helped her in. Harry saw the worried look on James face

"We've let a few boats got without an officer" Harry said

"I know" James replied

"Take this one Jamie" Harry said and James shook his head, he could not leave now, there was so much more to be done. Unless commanded, James was not leaving this ship

"James, Riley needs you, just get in the boat" Harry said frustrated

"No Harry, Take it or forget it, I can't leave now, there is still so much more to do" He said

Harry was about to assign two crew men into the boat when a very exhausted Lightoller came to him

"Mr. Lowe, man this boat" He said and Harry looked shocked

"But sir—"Harry began and Charles gave him a questioning look before his eyes moved over to James, then he understood

"Mr. Moody, take sixteen" He said before walking away

Harry was relieved. "Be safe okay" He said to James who nodded "You too"

They each other a quick hug "One for all" Harry said smiling

"I'll see you later matey" James said

Harry got into his boat and at the same time a bunch of men tried to force themselves into the boat. It was very chaotic now and James snuck his way out of them to help with the lowering of boat 14.

One man was able to jump into the boat, Riley held on to Harry's coat like her life depended on it. Harry could not risk the safety of his passengers anymore, so he decided it was best to scare them away, he pulled out his gun and fired it three times to the side of the boat and like he hoped the crowed back up a little. He looked down to see a shocked Riley stare up at him and he felt ashamed immediately, he looked up on the deck and saw James staring at him looking indifferent. He thought James would be in his boat by now, but instead he was just staring at him and Riley, just then Harry recognized the look in his eye.

James was up to something and it did not look good. Harry shifted his eyes to Riley who was crying looking up at him. Harry knew then and there that James was not going to go on boat 16, he was determined to help till he could not help anymore and that's exactly what he was doing. Harry frowned at James and James knew Harry had figured him out. He smiled weakly at them and blew Riley a kiss.

Harry looked up at him, his face getting more distant the lower his boat was. Harry tried to plead with him by looking at him; he could not say anything because he'd only upset Riley. James on the other hand knew what he was doing was risky, he knew that there was a chance he might die, but he could not run away from this. His parents were not home that night of the fire, they could have stayed out and watched their house burn with their three kids in it, but they refused. James' dad ran in to save his children, his wife, disobeyed orders from her husband to stay outside and she went in too. They both died saving James and his siblings.

James did not have it in him to turn his back now; he had to save more lives.

When he could no longer see the faces of the two most important people in his life, James turned around and went back to work

Harry looked at his younger cousin as he nodded at him and blew a kiss to Riley before he walked away. A painful feeling went through his body when he could no longer see James again.

**Review Please**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the reviews. You are the best**

**Chapter 16**

April 15, 1912

The moment Titanic had vanished, Harry got four boats together. With the help of the other crew men he tied them all together and then he began to transfer his passengers into the other boats. The Titanic had sunk about thirty minutes ago and things were not moving as fast as Harry would like. When he had called the boats together, he saw that someone else was in charge of boat sixteen, and when Riley noticed this she began to panic. Harry tried his best to calm her down, along with the other fifty something women in his boat that began to cry. Now he was half way thought transferring his passengers and he noticed the screams from the distance were getting quieter. He was beyond nervous; he did not want to think James was one of them.

"Come on, hurry" He said as a lady took her time to enter the other boat.

"Come on Riley" He said and she shook her head "We'll go find him together, I'm not leaving" She said controlling her sobs. Harry nodded; he really did not want her out of his sight either.

Once all were transferred, boat fourteen was untied and Harry, Riley and three more men set off to find survivors.

When they had arrived at the scene of the wreck, they were too late. Harry had to instruct him men to maneuver through body after body. Riley was so shocked to see so many dead people, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat quietly.

"Is anybody alive out there" Harry yelled. Riley moved to the side of the boat to look at the faces of the people in the water, looking for one person in particular

"James" She called, but there was no answer

"Can anyone hear me" Harry called again

They continued their search for the next two hours, within that time Harry had pulled in four people from the water. None of them was James. Riley was very scared and she could tell, he was scared too.

They kept looking until they saw that the sun was beginning to rise. In the distant Harry spotted an overturned boat with men standing on it and he and his crew went to help them out. Soon after, it was clear that no live person was still in the waters. They all sat in the boat quiet. Riley resting her head on Harry's shoulders. She refused to cry, she was hopeful another boat had picked him up, or he had actually manned his own, boat and they just did not happen to cross paths yet.

Forty minutes later the Carpathia was spotted. Harry lit a flare so that they could see the small boat. Soon they were all aboard the ship and given blankets and hot tea.

Riley sat in corner of the deck wrapped in her blanket. Harry had told her to wait while he went to go find James and also account for all the people in his boat. After a few minutes, she got impatient. Harry was way too busy, so she decided to look for James herself. Spotting an officer holding a clip board, she went towards him

"Excuse me sir"

"Yes Miss" He said turning towards her

"I would like to inquire about some people" She said

"Of course, names please"

"Evelyn and Paul Johnson" She asked wondering what the fate of her uncle and aunt was

"We have an Evelyn Jonson, but no Paul miss" He said looking sympathetic. Riley took a deep breath

"How about James Moody, his the sixth officer" The man looked at his list again and then he checked the other one

"No miss, he is not in either list, perhaps he has not yet boarded" He said giving her tiny bit of hope.

Riley nodded and walked back to her corner. She looked out at all the other women sitting down in a huddle crying for the ones they had lost. Riley knew her aunt was probably already in a room, she thought about going to go see her to comfort her after her lose, but she decided to do it after she found James.

After a few more minutes, Riley heard the ship horn blow and the engines started. They were leaving. She ran to the railing and saw that there were no more boats. Nervous she went looking around. She was scared and alone and she just had to find him.

There was nothing, no one had his name on the list and she did not see him anywhere. She stood on the deck staring at the ocean. Her mind drifting far away when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her hopes rose so high she turned around expecting to see James, but her face fell when she saw Harry instead. Harry saw this and he was not upset about it. He too had spent the last two and a half hours looking for his cousin, but it was hopeless, he knew he was gone, the difficult part now was telling Riley.

"Riley, I found a room for you, you should come inside" He said quietly. Riley saw the dead expression in his eyes and he had confirmed her worst feeling. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry

"His gone isn't he?" She sobbed

"Riley, I'm sorry, I don't-"he began, but she cut him off

"He said he would be alright" She cried as she hit his chest. Harry let her hit him, he let her cry.

"Why did he have to be so stubborn, he could have just gotten into the boat, why did he do this to me" She yelled Harry was hurting too, he didn't understand why James did what he did, but he knew that he did what he felt was right. Harry pulled Riley In his arms and led her towards the rooms he got for her. It was a suite and with only one room, Harry decided he would just sleep on the couch in the living room.

Once they were inside riley still crying fell on the nearest chair and kept weeping

"We were supposed to get married, why did this have to happen, why?" She broke down crying again and Harry put a hand on her back

"I understand" He said and Riley looked up at him

"No you don't. You don't understand. I loved him, he came into my hell of a life and saved me, he made me think I was better than they had told me all my life and now he doesn't even get a chance, why? Because he was still trying to save the lives of people that don't even know his name! You don't understand" She got up and ran into the room slamming the door behind her. Harry could still hear her sobs, but he thought it best to leave her alone.

Soon after Riley had fallen asleep, she was very exhausted and tired and she didn't even know it. When she woke up, the clock beside her read ten fifty, when she looked out the window she saw that it was dark outside. Riley rolled on her back and memories of the night before ran through her mind. She thought of James and nothing but him, she could not believe he was gone. As fast as he had come into her life, he had gone. Riley then remembered the way she had yelled at Harry and guilt washed through her. Why did she yell at him, he was only trying to help and worst of all she told him he didn't understand, when he had lost the only family he had. How could she be so heartless?

Immediately Riley got off the bed and walked towards the door, she had to apologize to Harry. As she opened the door, she could hear quiet sobs coming from the living room. She walked in slowly and she saw Harry sitting there, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was crying. She quickly went to him and put her arms around him. A small tear went down her cheek

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean what I said" She whispered. Harry just nodded

"I should have forced him to get on my boat." He said and Riley shook her head

"No, It is not your fault Harry, James made his own decision, you can't blame yourself" She said

"Riley, if I had never run away from home, then James would never have followed me and he would still be alive right now."He cleaned the tears from his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Riley. He sat there staring at the ground and Riley held his hand in her. She knew things would not be easy from now on, She did not know how long they would both feel this way, what she did know was that, they'll always be there for each other.

**Reviews are much love**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

April 16, 1912

When Riley woke up the next morning she felt her stomach rumble. Yes she had not put anything in her stomach since dinner on the Titanic. She was so occupied with thoughts of James yesterday; she did not care to eat anything. Riley saw a new dress hanging on the chair in her room; she was still wearing the dirty old one she wore two nights ago. She walked over to it and she quickly changed. The dress fit okay, it was a bit loose on her, but it was fine. It was not exactly a new dress, it was probably borrowed. Riley opened her room door after she had fixed her hair, her eyes were dull, but she really was not in the mood to look good. Putting her hair in a pony tail and wearing a clean dress was good for her.

When she walked into the living room she saw breakfast was already placed on the table

"Did you sleep well" Harry asked. He had a small smile on his face, but Riley knew it was just for her

"I did thank you" She lied and Harry nodded. He looked very distressed and Riley figured he hardly slept too

"I got you some breakfast; I figured you might prefer to stay in the room instead of the dining hall"

"I do actually, thank you harry" he smiled at her and picked up his coat

"I have a meeting with the other officers" He said with a bit of a difficulty "I guess I'll...um see you at lunch" He said and Riley smiled slightly at him before he left the room. She sighed and looked down on her plate. The food was good, but it did not really taste good in her mouth, she just ate for the simple fact that she had too. Later she just sat on the couch, before she knew it; tears were falling from her eyes. What was she to do now, the man she loved was dead and she could not live off Harry forever. She then remembered her aunt and the fact that her uncle too had died. Riley felt bad for her aunt. She did not have any cousins from them and now her aunt Evelyn would be all alone.

Riley got up and wiped her eyes. She looked in the mirror to make sure she did not look too horrible, and then she left the room. She went looking for her aunt's room, after asking one or two stewards she found the room.

Riley waited a minute after she knocked and a maid opened the door

"Mrs. Johnson, please" She said

"Oh I'm sorry miss, but she's not taking any visitors right now" The maid said

"I can understand, her husband was my uncle, I'm her niece she'll want to see me" Riley said and the maid nodded and went in to confirm if riley was allowed in. soon she was back

"She'll see you" She said and Riley walked into the suit. It was nice, bigger than the one she and Harry shared, but it was not close to what they had on Titanic.

"Hello Aunt Evelyn" Riley said as she came into the living room. Her aunt was wearing a black dress, her eyes were dull and red and Riley could tell she had been crying. She seemed to be relieved when she saw Riley walk in

"I can see you still live" She said her voice was calm and emotionless

"Yes aunty, I'm very sorry to hear about uncle" Riley said honestly and she heard her aunt scoff a little

"I'm sure you are" She sounded sarcastic. Riley felt the needed to defend herself

"Because I did not want to stay did not mean I wanted uncle dead" She said tears coming into her eyes as memories from that night came back

"If my husband wasn't chancing you around the place, we could have been able to get on a boat together" She said her eyes were cold and Riley was hurt that she blamed her

"Well, that is in the past now" She said relaxing in her chair "Now that you're here, get out of that dress and put on something more reasonable, we have to send word to Daniel that you are all right"

Riley looked shocked

"Daniel? Why do we need to tell him I'm alright?" She asked

"Because he is your fiancé and now that my husband is passed, we need this marriage more than ever"

"Aunt Evelyn, I thought I told you that I didn't want to marry Daniel" She said tears coming down her eyes, she was to marry James, that was the plan, but clearly that wasn't happening

"You don't have a choice!" She yelled at her. Riley was quiet. tears just couldn't stop coming down her cheeks

"I would assume that officer is no more" Her aunt said quietly. Riley slowly nodded her head crying even harder

"Good" He aunt said and Riley looked up at her sharply

"Good?" Riley was angry now. She got up and walked closer to aunt towering over her

"He was a good man, twice the man than that Daniel is ever going to be." She tried hard to control her tears

"He died saving lives, he saved my life and all you can do is sit here and say good" Her aunt was surprised to see how much she had raised her voice

"Daniel is a-" She began, but riley cut her off

"To hell with you and your Daniel" She yelled and her aunt's eyes widened at such language

"I leaving now and I'm never coming back" Riley said ready to walk away

"What would you do without me? Where would you live? You have nothing riley, nothing, you can't even—"But she stopped her self

"I can't even what?" Riley asked her

"You don't know what you are throwing away" She said as if threatening her

"I think I'll be fine. Good bye Aunt Evelyn" She said walking out of her room. Once she closed the door behind her. She ran, she felt her tears coming again and her heart felt so heavy, she ran even faster not knowing she ran past Harry and the other officers. She found her room and let herself in, running straight to her bed. She was short of breath and that made crying even harder. She fell on her knees and rested her head on her bed, crying even harder. All she thought of was James and how empty she felt without him.

Harry followed her to the room, he had called her name, but she didn't answer. Now he was standing in her doorway watching her cry. It hurt him to see this; He walked towards her and sat on the floor next to her. He didn't touch her, or say a word, he just let her cry. After a few minutes she looked up at him, her eyes red and watery

"His really gone Harry" she said and Harry swallowed hard, he felt a single tear come down his cheek, but he brushed it off immediately.

"Not completely" He said taking her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder "He's always with us, some way or another"

**I got no reviews for the last chapter and that made me sad. Hopefully you guys review this time. Thanks**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

April 18, 1912

_**"I want to show you something" James said and Riley had a curious look on her face as they moved forward. Getting to the very front on the ship James asked her to close her eyes**_

_**"Why" she asked doing as she was told**_

_**"You'll see, but for now no peeking" He said**_

_**Riley nodded. He then told her to step up on the railing and hold on. Riley was so lost, but she did as she was told. She didn't need to be scared because James held her protectively and she was really enjoying his touch**_

_**Once Riley felt herself higher than she was before, James gradually opened her arms horizontally and whispered into her ears**_

_**"Open your eyes"**_

_**Riley slowly opened them and in front of her was the Atlantic Ocean and the warm breeze in her face. She felt larger than life, she felt like she was flying**_

_**"I'm flying" She said. The smile on her face was priceless. **_

_**"Remember when you told me, you wished you could fly to get out of the hands of your aunt and uncle" James said quietly in her ear and Riley nodded**_

_**"You can, Riley. You can do anything" Riley turned to look over her shoulder and saw James's brown eyes staring back at her. He was right, Harry was right. Her brother knew better, that was why he ran away, he got out and so could she. She didn't love Daniel, she loved James and she made up her mind to be with James no matter what.**_

_**Riley leaned close to James and kissed him lightly**_

_**"I know now" She whispered and James smiled and kissed her again, this time more passionately**_

Riley opened her eyes. She was dreaming again, every time she closed her eyes, she remembered every moment she had spent with James. She did not comprehend how she had fallen so much in love with someone in only four days, but she did and she missed him so so much. Riley held the gold pocket watch in her hand tighter. The other day she had finally gone through the things she put in her coat pocket that night and she was so very grateful when she found the watch and James's family picture. She had placed the picture under her pillow. Though James was about six years old in the picture, she could still recognize his loving brown eyes.

After the confrontation with her aunt, Riley wanted to stay hidden, she told Harry about trying to hide from her aunt, but she did not tell him why and she was grateful he did not ask. They had not talked much. Harry was always there for her to make her fill comfortable, but he always had an excuse to go somewhere, He seemed like he was avoiding talking to her, but at this time Riley didn't mind, she just hoped he was okay.

"Riley" She heard a familiar voice call her name. Riley turned her head towards the door. She saw Harry standing there, with a slight smile on his face

"We're there" He said. Riley smiled a little too

"Come up on deck" Harry said closing the door. Riley got up and put on her coat, slipping the gold watch in the pocket. She met Harry in the living room and they both went up on deck together.

It was raining and Harry wanted to go back and get her an umbrella, but she shook her head, so they walked toward the railing of the ship together to look at the bright lights of New York.

"It's beautiful" Riley said and Harry nodded. He really wished James was here, he had been so excited about coming to America. Harry looked at Riley, her hair was wet because of the rain and it was sticking to her face. He took off his cap and put it on her head, it was big for her and it fell on her face a little. Riley laughed for the first time in three days and so did he. They looked at each other for a second before looking up at the statue of Liberty as they slowly went past it.

"Thank you, Harry for taking care of me" Riley said once they were back in their suit to pack the little they had left.

"Families take care of each other" Harry said and she smiled

"You really don't mind me sticking around?" Riley asked. Harry had told her earlier that she could stay with him while they were in New York and if she wanted she could come back to England with him.

"Not at all, if things were different we would be living together anyways" Harry said and Riley nodded. If James was still alive, they would be planning a small wedding together and all three of them would be living together."

"I promise I'll get some type of job" she said and Harry smiled

"There's no need for that, at least not anytime soon" Harry said "Come on, let's get off this ship"

It took a lot of struggling to get past the many reporters and People gathered at the docks. Harry held on to Riley tightly as they made their way past all of them. Camera flashes nearly blinded them, they heard thousands of questions, but answered none. They just kept pushing until they got to the main road. Harry tried getting a cab, while he was busy; Riley looked around the road, immediately she spotted Daniel and her Aunt. Riley went behind Harry, so his taller height would hide her

"Riley are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Cover me" she said and Harry did as he was told, he looked around too and he spotted Riley's aunt and an older man that looked like he was in his forties, He thought it was one of her other uncles. Harry knew Riley did not want to go back, he didn't want her to go back either, so he whistled loud for the next cab he saw. Fortunately, this one stopped and he quickly helped Riley in first before getting in himself. They drove to the Chelsea Hotel. Harry paid the driver and led Riley inside the hotel. They checked in and were given a room in the 10th floor.

The room was nice, It had separate rooms as requested, a nice living room and a bathroom.

"How do you like it" Harry asked Riley

"It's lovely" She said

"I should probably get to bed" Riley said after a moment of awkward silence

"There's a memorial service being held at the Jane hotel tomorrow, it's mainly for the crew, but I thought you might want to come"

Riley didn't know how she would handle a memorial service, it would be very overwhelming, but she had to go, Harry would need her with him

"I'll come, what time is it?" She asked

"Eleven, but I was hoping we could get up earlier, so we can get a change of clothes" Harry said and Riley smiled looking at the way they were both dressed. Her in a borrowed dress, that did not really fit and Harry still in uniform

"That sounds good" She said

K

They had woken up as early as seven thirty; they had breakfast and headed out to the cloth stores in the area. Harry got Riley two new dresses, a new pair of shoes; he also got her a night dress. He got himself a few things too, shirt and pants. When Riley asked him where he got the money from he said

"I put a good amount in my pocket" He said and Riley smiled. She remembered the jewelry she took too. Hopefully she'll be able to sell them and pay Harry back.

When they returned to the hotel, they took long awaited baths and got dressed in their new cloths before heading out to the memorial service.

As Riley predicted, it was overwhelming. They prayed for all souls lost, they sang the hymn 'Rock of Ages' and 'nearer my god to thee'

The memorial focused mainly on the crew members that were lost that night. The names were read out loud; When James's name was read. Riley felt her heart tighten. It was so hard being here. Tears came down her eyes freely. Harry looked on, he did not cry, or sing; he did not say a word, but the occasion 'Amen'

After, food was served, but both Harry and Riley did not feel like eating, so they left after Harry said hello to Lightoller, Pitman and Boxhall.

"Harry" They had decided to just walk back to their hotel, in the process getting a good view of the life of New York City.

"Yes" Harry answered

"It's okay to cry sometimes, you know" She said quietly and Harry did not respond

"I know you miss him, I do too, but I noticed lately you've been keeping to yourself" She said stopping and Harry stopped walking too.

"I don't know what to say" He said

"Anything, whatever you are feeling" She said. Even though Harry claimed James was his only family, Riley knew it was not really so, he had family back in whales and it was his choice to leave them. Unlike James and her, Harry had not really lost anyone before, so she he did not know exactly how to deal with it.

Harry continued walking, Riley at his side

"He always got us in trouble" He began and Riley smiled "I think I was sixteen then and he was ten, we were working as ship boys. One of our duties was to attend to the officers and do their bidding. One of the officers on this ship, Officer Fisher, was his name. He really did not like either of us, so one day he asked me to scrub down the floor of his room and I did, but he said I did it wrong, so he punished me, I was to wash the entire deck by myself. Well James thought we had to get justice, so he planned on getting Fisher back, at first I did not want to do anything to get me in trouble again, but he insisted" Riley laughed. It was so James to do that

"So I agreed. We went back to fisher's room and poured the grease we got from the kitchen all over his floor. We then went into a corner to hide and James deepened his voice and yelled 'Get up, get up, we are being attacked by pirates' Fisher jumped up so fast the moment his feet touched the floor he fell flat on his back" Riley laughed and Harry laughed too at the memory

"We got flogged so much that day, it was quite difficult to sit" Riley couldn't stop smiling. She looked up at Harry and noticed his eyes were a bit watery. She knew he blamed himself; it was the most absurd thing.

She put her hand on his and smiled at him

"This is the first time I've seen you wear anything but that ridicules officers uniform" She said and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry Harry, it would get better" She assured him, even though at the back of her mind, she knew she could not love anyone they way she loved James, other things would get better.

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews**

May 19, 1912

A month had passed since the disaster and Riley hand Harry were both exhausted. Harry had just finished attending the inquires and they were now on their way back home. New York was Nice, but Harry wanted to get out fast. He was tired and he just wanted to go home. Riley could understand, the inquires had taken a lot out of him. Riley remembered being in the quiet court room as Senator Smith questioned Harry. He was defensive most of the time, he got irritated fast and he found it very hard to talk about James, most of the time he just called him the 'sixth officer'. No one else, perhaps except the other officers could understand the pain he was feeling. Riley could and she tried her hardest to be strong for him the whole time. She remembered during the break, he'll hardly eat or speak, and when they got back to the hotel, he just always went to bed. She did feel lonely a lot of the time, but she did not complain, when she was by herself, she usually thought about James and it always made her sad when she remembered he really wasn't coming back. There were some good time though, Sometimes Lightoller would force the two to go out with him and the others, and there was the time Harry got asked about what an Iceberg was made of

'Ice I suppose sir' Harry replied. Riley had laughed, not just because of his response, but the face expression he made, he did that so much with James, it made all the good memories come back to her mind.

Now they were standing in the docks holding their luggage, or Harry holding their luggage. Riley was scared. She knew she would have to get on a ship to go back home, but she did not realize how scared she'll be to see one again. She held on tightly to Harry's arm as they walked towards the gangplank. Suddenly Harry stopped and looked at her

"We would be alright, there's no need to fear" He said Riley nodded

"I know I just can't help it" She said feeling a bit embarrassed. Harry put his arms around her, in the process checking his watch

"We have an hour before the ship leaves; let's go somewhere else for a bit" He suggested and she nodded in agreement. They walked to a close coffee shop and Harry ordered tea for the both of them

"Thanks Harry" Riley said

"It's okay, I wasn't ready to board either" He said and Riley smiled a little. She looked down at her tea and continued to stir it, Harry looked at her, he had never stopped loving her, in fact he liked her more and more every day. She was a strong girl, a beautiful, smart and funny person. He knew she was handling all this way better than he was, but he couldn't help it but try to create a distance between them. She loved James and because James was dead, Harry was not going to try and take his girl.

"You want to know what I just realized" She said

Harry snapped out of his thoughts "what?"

"You never let me try your tea" She said with a smile and Harry chuckled

"You'll be having a lot of it when we get back" He said and Riley smiled

"I'd also like to get a job" She said and Harry was about to protest

"No, I'm going to work and you can't say no to that" Riley said and Harry laughed

"Okay, whatever you want, but nothing too tedious" He said

"Thank you, I'd hate to sit around and feel useless" She said when she looked up and spotted Daniel walk through the door. She sat frozen, he saw her immediately and there was no way she could get up and run. Harry noticed her uneasiness and he turned around to what was happening. Daniel walked towards them, a sly smile on his face

"Finally we meet again" He said looking at Riley

"Have you been following me?" She asked him and he laughed

"Actually yes, I have come to get you, your aunt is worried sick and we have a wedding to attend" Harry quickly put it together, this was Riley's ex fiancé

"She does not want to marry you, why can't you just leave her alone, find someone who's more willing" He said angrily. Daniel looked at him for the first time. He was an older man and that made Harry cringe at the idea that Riley could have married this man

"Oh I see, you're the silly cousin" Daniel said. Harry frowned a little. How did he know about me?

"I understand now, your cousin couldn't do it, so you want to finish the job, marry the poor damsel in distress and take all her money"

"What money, I have nothing and I'm not marrying Harry, I'm not marrying anyone I don't want to"

"Your money Riley" Daniel said ignoring everything else she had said

"The one your parents left for you and your brother" He noticed her confused look. She did not know her parents had done that "Yes, it so happens your father made a great investment that paid off in the end. You my dear are a very rich woman and considering the fact that your brother is nowhere to be found, you get everything… only when you are married" Daniel said smiling at her, he thought the idea of more money was going to bring Riley back, what he did not know was that she was not like other girls.

Harry just sat there staring at them

"I guess the money should stay in its place since I won't be marrying anytime soon" She said confidently

"Yes you are, you are coming with me woman" Daniel got upset and he grabbed Riley's arms to pull her up. Without thinking twice Harry pushed him off her

"Leave her alone" He yelled. People in the cafe looked at them in awe. Daniel being a member of high society, calm himself down and he looked back at Riley

"I would give you a way better life than this silly sailor" Harry was ready to hit him again, but Riley stopped him

"I'd rather be with this silly sailor than be your wife. I don't care what you and my aunt do, I will not marry you" Riley walked out of the café and Harry followed close behind. They walked back to the docks and boarded the ship without any fear.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter would be better. Riley and Harry are off to start a new life in England. **

**Review**


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own anything **

**AN: I'm not sure if Harold really went back to working for White Star Line, but he does in this story**

May 29, 1912

A week later, they had arrived in Southampton. Riley had barley left her room the whole time and most nights she barely slept, so the moment she touched ground again, she felt relief wash through her. Harry had to laugh at the way she eyes and smiled

"What's so funny" She asked him as if she did not know why he was laughing

"Nothing" Harry said "Come, the apartment is only a few blocks from here" He said leading the way

Once they got there, Riley noticed how Harry hesitated before he opened the door. Harry was trying to block the memory of the several times he and James would walk through the very same door, either laughing, arguing… drunk. Riley knew what he was probably thinking of and she smiled a little wondering what sort of memories he had

"Welcome to your new home" He said as opened the door. Riley liked the place; it was neat and very cozy. Harry led her in and showed her around. The small kitchen area, the living room, he then took her James's room

"This was James's room" He said opening the door

It was a bit messy. As Harry remembered James was in a hurry that morning they left

"He was looking for his socks" Harry said and Riley laughed

"I can help you move his things, so you have more space" He offered, but Riley shook her head as she walked into the room. Harry watched her pick up one of James's shirts. Riley welcomed the familiar smell of his aftershave when she brought the shirt close to her nose. Tears came into her eyes; she had missed his smell, his smile; that smile that could melt her. Harry saw his presence was not needed anymore, so he left to his room to change and eventually get them something to eat.

Riley spotted a picture of James on his dresser and she walked over to it to take a closer look. Picking it up she went to sit on the bed and placed the picture to her heart as she cuddled up in his bed, hoping to feel some sort of closeness to him.

She did not know how long she lay there, when she heard Harry's voice

"Are you hungry?" He asked from the threshold

Riley quickly dried her tears and looked up at him

"Yes" she said getting off the bed and following him to the kitchen

"I hope you like ham" he said referring to the sandwich

"Ham is fine thank you" Riley said taking a bite out of her food and her eyes widened

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked

Riley chuckled "No, this is really good"

"You're surprised that I can put something edible together" Harry said with a fake frown and Riley laughed

"I should have guess so, since you do have the best tea recipe" Harry smiled

"I'm a really good cook"

"Really"

"Really, I taught James everything he knew" Riley looked surprised

"I didn't know James could cook"

"He learned from the best" Harry joked and Riley smiled

"Do you think I could learn from the best" Riley asked

"Of course, I'd love to teach you" He said  
>"good, I feel like I have to learn a lot of things now" She smiled a bit embarrassed at her lack of knowledge for simple things, like drawing her own bath, washing her cloths, cooking, simple things that every other woman knew how to do.<p>

"You'll be fine Riley, I'll help you with anything you need" He said. Riley smiled at him and for the first Riley noticed how lovely Harrys' eyes were. They were a light chocolate brown and they seemed to brighten every time he smiled

"I got a chance to talk to Phil, he works in the coffee shop just downstairs and I told him about you and he's willing to give you a job" Riley smiled brightly

"Oh thank you so much Harry"

K

September 14, 1912

4 months had gone by and Riley and Harry had fallen into a routine. Riley was doing well at her job in the café. At first it was stressful, but she got better every day. Both Phil and Harry taught her how to do the domestic things she never really learnt to do before, her cooking was getting better, so when Harry was away she could cook and take care of herself. She and Harry had grown closer during this time, he seemed to have loosened up again and he was the Harry she met while they were on Titanic. On August 21, they had a memorial service for James. His body was never found, so Harry, Riley and a few of their friends gathered together on what was to be his twenty fifth birthday and remembered him. It was a lovely service because there was no mourning, but a celebration of the short life he lived.

Riley sat in living room reading. She had just comeback from work and placed dinner on the fire and she decided to read while she waited. Harry was off on a trip to South America. He was now the second officer on the Adriatic. Riley was very proud of him, They usually sent each other letters, Harry always wanted to make sure she was okay, he also liked to tell her about the places he went to. The surprising thing was that Riley found herself missing him the more he went away, it got to a point where she would read his letters two or three times.

As she turned the page she heard the door unlock and she immediately put her book down

"Something smells nice" She heard Harry's voice. Without thinking Riley ran to him and welcomed him with a hug

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you were coming home today" She said. Harry smiled. He liked having her in his arms, but as fast as she had hugged him she let go

"We returned a day early. Are you cooking something" He asked as they walked to the kitchen

"Yes actually" she said "I have gotten better with my cooking" she said proudly

"I can tell and I'm proud of you Rils" He said giving her side hug and Riley smiled

"I'm going to get dinner out and you are going to tell me all about your trip" she said walking away

"Will do" Harry said taking off his coat and hat as he settled down on the dining table

Harry went ahead and told her everything from meeting his fellow officers and the reaction from some of them when he told them he was on the Titanic, to the climate and beauty of Brazil

"It was really beautiful; I wish you could have seen it" He said about Brazil. Riley smiled and shook her head. She had no plans to step foot on a ship ever again, she envied Harry a lot, but she was too scared to try.

"That's okay, that's why I got you this" Harry said getting up and going to his bag. He got out a small gift box and went over to give it to Riley

"What is it" She asked as she opened it. It was a silver charm bracelet. At the moment it consisted of two charms, one was shaped like the map of Brazil and the other was a pirate figure

"Harry its beautiful" She said looking at it

"I got the pirate because of-"  
>"James" She finished and he smiled<p>

"I'll get you more charms; you'll have one from everywhere I travel. It would be like you went around the world too."

Riley felt overwhelmed. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend than you Harry" She said. Harry smiled. He always wished he could be more than her friend, but she loved James and she was still hurting right now, Harry knew just being there for her was the best thing.

H

_Riley found her self back on Titanic, she recognized everyone around her, the chaos, the freezing air, She looked beside her and saw James standing there, he was trying to get her on Harry's boat, but she had refused, she stayed with him instead. Soon Harry had disappeared and now the ship was standing vertically in the ocean, she and James were hanging on tightly to the railings_

"_I love you Riley, I'll never leave you" He said_

"_I love you too" She replied as the ship took its final plunge_

_Riley finally swam up to the surface, James was nowhere to be found, she called for him over and over again, but he was gone. Then she realized everyone else was gone too and she was all alone in the freezing ocean _

Riley woke up terrified, all of a sudden the room was freezing and she felt so scarred. Riley got out of bed and left the room going across the hall to Harry's. She knew she should knock, but Harry was a deep sleeper and he won't wake up, so she went inside as quietly as she could, going over to his bed and lying down quietly beside him. She just did not want to feel alone. Riley did not realize when tears started to fall from her eyes

Harry woke up when he heard quiet whimpers, he turned over and was surprised to see Riley laying in his bed

"Are you okay Rils" He asked and she shook her head

"I had that dream again" She said burying her head in his chest not able to control her sobs. Harry put his arms around her to make her feel better

"You'll be alright don't you worry" He said petting her hair

"Please Harry, promise you won't leave me too" She said looking up at him

"I promise Rils, I'll never leave you"

**That's it for now. I don't really get as much reviews as I used too and it makes me wonder if you guys are still interested in this story. I really like it and I want to continue it, but I don't get motivated when there's not much feedback. I want to thank you guys who always review though, you're the reason I still update **


	22. Chapter 21

October 12 1912

Riley had read the same sentence four times already. She kept getting distracted by the noise Harry was making trying to fix the sink. The clinking of the pipes and his random outbursts when he did something wrong was really amusing to her.

Everything had been going good for them, Riley had made a lot friends and she found comfort in them especially Sarah, her closest friend who was sitting across from her right now. Riley heard Sarah snicker and she moved her eyes from the sink where Harry was to her curly haired friend

"What?" She asked and Sarah shook her head and returned her eyes to her book. Riley wasn't having it

"Sarah, what is it?" Sarah sighed and closed her book. She looked at riley and nudged her head towards Harry

"Harry?" Riley whispered and Sarah nodded "What about him?" Sarah rolled her eyes. And got up, picking up her purse

"I'm taking Riley for a walk, we'll be back soon" Sarah yelled into the kitchen

"Okay" Harry yelled from under the sink and Sarah grabbed Riley and they left the apartment.

Once outside Riley was the first to speak

"What was that for?" She asked and Sarah laughed

"We need to talk Riley" Sarah said

"About what?"

"About Harold" Sarah told her like it was obvious. Riley was confused

"Why do we need to talk about Harry?" Riley asked

"Because I think you have feelings for him, but because of your feeling for James you're not doing anything about it" Sarah said and Riley looked at her blankly

"I do not have feelings for Harry, In fact I don't think I could have feelings for anyone ever again" Riley said dropping herself in the a bench

"Yes you can Riley" Sarah said feeling bad for her. She had known James since the time he and Harold moved here, they were all friends.

"I miss him too, but you know we all have to move on, eventually you will marry someone and have kids someday" Sarah said

"I just can't see it" Riley said tears coming to her eyes "I had pictured our whole lives together Sarah, I just can't marry anyone else, I just can't"

"Not even if the person loves you and knows your pain"

Riley sighed

"Harry does not love me, maybe he liked me a little when we first met, but that has passed"  
>Sarah shook her head<p>

"I won't force you to admit anything, but knowing Harry for as long as I have, in fact anyone can tell his in love with you" Riley didn't say anything

"I guess if you really don't feel the same way, you should probably talk to him about it" Sarah said and Riley nodded a little

"Come on let go visit Phil, the café is always so swamped on Sundays" Sarah said as both got up

K

As Riley got back into the apartment, Harry was walking out of his room

"Hey" She said

"Hi" He said smiling at her. Riley figured he had just taken a bath because he was using a towel to dry his hair.

"Did you fix the sink" She asked and he frowned a little

"No, I'm going to have to call somebody. I'm sorry I couldn't-"  
>"No, no you did your best. I mean you're not a sink expert" Riley said and Harry smiled. She was really starting to like it when he smiled at her<p>

"Did you have a nice time with Sarah" He asked her

"Yes, she's great, I'm glad you introduced us"

"I'm glad I did too, I figured you might have needed a break from having me or those rowdy officers around all the time"

Sarah laughed "I happen to like rowdy officers" Harry smiled

"I've been a bad influence on you"

"No you haven't" Riley said as she walked past him and into her room

H

H

November 21

Today was Harry's birthday, he was turning thirty today and he was not so excited about getting old. Though Riley was able to assure him, he looked younger than his years.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked for the tenth time as Riley dragged him along the streets of Southampton

"You'll see when we get there, you are so impatient" Riley said laughing at him

Harry guessed it was probably something she put together for his birthday, but he wished she didn't trouble herself so much, the new watch she gave him and the cake she backed were fine with him.

They finally stopped in front of their usual pub and riley turned to look at him

"Close your eyes" She ordered and Harry did as he was told as he felt her lead him inside the pub

"Now open" She said

Immediately Harry opened his eyes, there was a loud chorus of 'Surprise' Harry laughed as he saw all of his friends and he turned to Riley

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have"

"You deserve it" She told him

"Happy birthday Lowe" Lightoller said coming to him. Harry was so happy to see his old friend they soon got into a deep conversation, a few more people joining them.

Riley smiled seeing he was happy, he had done so much for her already, and she felt she needed to do this for him. Just then Harry looked away from his friends and met Riley's eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Soon everyone was dancing. Riley was dancing with Phil when Harry came and asked for a dance, just then the music slowed down.

"Thank you for this, I'm having a lot of fun" Harry said

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it" she said. Riley felt so weird being in Harry arms. The feel of his hands resting on her waist made her heart beat faster than usual. She wanted to yell at herself. It's just harry. She said over and over again, but it made no difference. As she looked up at him, it seemed as if he could see into her soul, not able to stand it anymore, she moved her eyes to the ground. She felt Harry pull her closer and as much as her mind told her to back off, her body didn't, she just put her head on his shoulder. She was comfortable as they both moved slowly to the music, Riley looked back at Harry and he smiled weakly at her, for some reason her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips and they seemed to be coming closer to hers. Did she want to kiss him? Yes, she did, but it was wrong, what about James her mind yelled and she felt her heart break again. Quickly pulling away from Harry, she murmured

"I'm sorry" before she ran out of the Pub. Harry cursed himself for making her feel uncomfortable

"Go after her" Sarah said. She had seen everything.

"What?"  
>"Go" She said and Harry went the same way Riley had just a minute ago.<p>

When Harry got outside, he saw her sitting on the curb, she was crying

"Riley, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"Is it true, do you have feeling for me?" She asked getting up and facing him

Harry was taken back

"Who-"  
>"Just answer me Harry" she said quietly<p>

Harry sighed

"Yes I do, I always have" He admitted "Ever since the first day I met you"

Riley was quiet and Harry looked at her not sure what to expect

"Harry we can't" She said her voice so small "It just seems wrong" Harry nodded. He felt his heart break again, this wasn't how he wanted things to happen, he had always hoped that after a while, maybe, just maybe she might have some feeling for him too

"I understand" He said and Riley smiled lightly

'I'm going to head home" She said

"I'll walk with you" Harry offered

"No, I'll be fine, I just need some time alone" She said and Harry nodded as he watched her walk away

K

Riley had so much on her mind, she was filled with so much mixed emotions, and it gave her a headache. So much of an headache, she did not hear someone yell "Look out miss" before she felt something hard hit her head and everything went black

**Review pls**


	23. Chapter 23

When she opened her eyes she found herself in familiar surroundings. She was in her room or James's room as Harry sometimes called it. Riley put her hand on her head and felt a small bump. She could not remember what happened. One minute she was walking home trying to take Harry off her mind next thing she knew something hit her head and everything went black. Riley got out of bed and saw she was still in the dress she wore to the pub. She went to the door. She looked around to make sure she was really home. Was it a dream? Did she oversleep and did not go to the party at all? She had no clue, but she decided to go look for Harry. Once Riley stepped into the hallway she could hear voices. One belonged to Harry and the other a strange man she did not know.

Immediately she walked into the living room, both men got up and Harry quickly rushed to her side

"Are you okay Riley?" He asked leading her to the couch. Riley nodded slowly her eyes on the man sitting opposite from her and Harry

"What happened?" She asked

"This is Nathan Hall, his brother threw a baseball and it hit you on the head" Harry said

"He was teaching our neighbor how to play, I'm so very sorry miss" He said and Riley smiled a little

"That's alright." She said before looking at Harry "How did I get home?" She asked him

Harry's cheeks turned a bit red "After you left I left too, I didn't want you walking home by yourself. I'm sorry"

Riley smiled a bit "It's alright" She said getting up

"Thank you Mr. Hall for staying to make sure I was alright, but I think I'm going to back to bed now" Nathan got up and shook her hand

"With your permission, I'll like to come back and check on you" He said. Riley looked at Harry for a second and she did not miss the angry look Harry gave Nathan

"Thank you, but I'm sure that won't be necessary" She said

"But I insist" Nathan said

"She said no, now let her go back and sleep" Harry interrupted and Riley shot him an angry look

Nathan smiled a bit. He could tell Harry was jealous, who wouldn't be; he was living with an angel

"Of course, good night miss Phillips"

"Good night" Riley said and Nathan was gone. Harry got up from the couch too and looked at Riley, who was glaring at him

"What?" He asked

"What is your problem? That was just rude" She said

"He was not leaving, I was just trying to help" Harry said walking past her.  
>Riley looked at him as he went into the kitchen and came out with medicine and a glass of water<p>

"The doctor says to take two every day, It would help with the pain" He said and Riley took a pill and washed it down with her water. Once she was done she handed the cup back to Harry, who took it and looked at her feeling embarrassed. He wanted to talk about what happened tonight before Riley's small accident.

"About tonight-"He started, but Riley shook her head

"Let's not speak of it." She said and started for her room. She stopped at the door and turned to look at him. He was still standing there, cup in hand and the pill bottle in the other. His mind seemed to be far away and he eyes where looking at the ground. Riley felt a pull in her chest and she tried to hold the tears that wanted to come out. She loved James so much, she could not be with someone else at the same time, Harry was good to her and she hated hurting him.

"Thank you Harry" She said and he looked at her "For tonight, following me and bringing me home" She said and he nodded

"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome"

K

K

Once again it was awkward between them. Harry was always there to check on her and make her feel comfortable, But nothing much was said between them. There had gone back to the way it was when James first died.

Although Riley said No, Nathan came to visit, on the second day. He came with his younger brother Eddy and he claimed Eddy felt very guilty and wanted to come apologize himself. Riley took a liking to Nathan and his brother. They were very nice and a great fun to be around, Harry did not like either of them. One day Nathan had visited when Harry just left for one of his trips and he took Riley out for coffee

"You have very pretty hair, you know" Nathan said Riley smiled. Of all the things for him to comment about her, it was her hair. The same hair she did not think anything of

"Thank you, you have nice hair too" She said and he laughed causing her to laugh also.

"You, Riley Phillips, are a very funny woman" He said and Riley smiled

"I'm glad you find my company pleasing, but I'm afraid I must be leaving, I have a friend coming over" She said getting up. Nathan got up too

"Can I come visit you again, we could take a walk to the docks and go out for tea" He asked and Riley shook her head

"Thank you Nathan, but it's all too much, I hope my coming out with you today didn't give you the wrong impression" his face fell and he felt a bit hurt, but he covered It up with a nice smile

"Of course not, well, it was good seeing you again Riley" He said kissing her hand and she smiled a little

"You too, good bye" She said leaving him at the café. She had not one in particular to meet, but she felt Nathan was becoming a bit too serious about their relationship, that was if they had one at all. Riley was walking by a dress store. She caught sight of a dress that brought back memories of the old days where she'll dress elegantly and go to dinners and parties. She stopped in front of the window looking at it. It was not that she missed that life, she liked her new life, it was just that the dress in particular brought back memories; it looked so similar to the one she had worn the night Her uncle and Aunty found out Harry and James were cousins and they had been made a fool of. That was the same day James had proposed and it seemed as if all would be fine and her world was finally coming into place, but it was not the case, because that same night, they had struck the berg and she lost James. She did not know when tears began to come out of her eyes and she was startled when she heard a strangely familiar accent speak to her

"Are you alright miss?" He asked. Riley looked to see a tall dark haired man with very familiar eyes

"I'm sorry, I'm fine…I..I think I got something in my eye" She said as she quickly wiped away her tears. The man did not seem to believe her, but he said nothing, he just turned to look at the same dress she was looking at

"If it's the dress, I could get it for you" He asked nicely and Riley felt her cheeks go red.

"It's not, really, I just got something in my eyes, but thank you for…offering" She said and she began to walk away

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" He said catching up to her and Riley stopped walking and really looked at him. He looked too much like Harry

"It's alright. Apology accepted" She said and he smiled a bit and Riley was on her way again when he called out to her again

"I'm sorry to disturb you again Miss, but I was wondering if by any chance you know a Harold Lowe, I can't describe him to you, because I have not seen him in a while, but he's got eyes and hair like me"

Riley was lost for words. This must be a brother of Harry's. She remembered being told he and James had run away. She did not even think about what his family would think when they read papers about their son being a hero, him being the only officer to go back for survivors or what about when they found out about James.

"Actually…I do" She said. She had no idea how Harry would react to this, but there was a part of him that had been missing since James. They both had lost something, but Riley was certain family would fill part of Harry's hole.

The young man's eyes brightened

"You do. Oh thank God. I'm his younger brother; Ioan and I've been looking for him since" He pauses "My whole life basically since I was nine"

"I'm Riley Phillips; I live with your brother" She said and He smiled a bit

"Are you his wife?" He asked and Riley shook her head quickly

"We met on the Titanic, well He and his cousin, well I guess your cousin too" she said quietly

"James" Ioan said sadly and Riley nodded

"I was engaged to him and after the sinking, Harry let me stay with him" She said and Ioan looked sorry for her

"I'm sorry" He said

"No, It's I should be saying sorry to, they ran away from home, and you did not get to know James as the man he was" Ioan nodded his head

"Is there any chance you could take me to him?" He asked

"He just left for a trip to Germany; he will be back within the week. I can write down the address" She said and Ioan looked very grateful

"Thank you so much" He said as he brought out paper and a small pencil from his pocket. Riley wrote down the address and he gave her the name of the hotel he was staying in, so she could send word when Harry returned

"Thank you Riley" He said

Riley smiled at him genuinely "It is no problem" She said

"I must go send word to my parents and siblings, thanks again" He said and he practically ran off to do as he had said. Riley smiled. Harry had done a lot for her already and all she did was break his heart, she figured if she could reunite him with his family, it might make up for it.

**Do not forget to review…**


	24. Chapter 24

"You did what!" Saying Harry was angry was an understatement. He was furious at Riley. He could not believe she had been in contact with his brother. It's not like the idea of seeing his brother was terrifying, it was the thought of facing his father. Looking in his families face and telling them why he had run away, how he had failed and not kept James alive, how it was partly his fault for his cousins death. Harry sank into the couch and put his cap over his face. Riley bit her bottom lip and went to sit beside him.

Perhaps she had not chosen the right time to tell him. She was not sure when and how, so the minute Harry walked in and gave her a new bracelet charm, she just let it out that she had met his brother and she had invited him over for dinner.

"Harry, I'm sorry I did not tell you about this earlier, but I thought I was doing the right thing." Harry did not respond and Riley got a bit irritated and took off the cap that was covering his face

"You need family Harry" She told him frankly "I think you have proved your point by becoming one of the most decorated officers of our time, so I believe it is about time you reconciled with your family"

"You don't understand Riley" He said quietly

"You should have seen your brother Harry. The way his face brightened when I told him I knew you. You can imagine how your parents will feel"

"I'm…nervous" He admitted looking at her for the first time "The way I left, James…." He trailed off and looked away the minute he felt tears coming to his eyes. Riley did not even hesitate before she moved closer to him and put her hand in his before resting her head on his shoulder

"I can't imagine how you feel, but I want you to know that no matter what happens tonight, you'll always have me"

Harry looked down at her and her eyes met his

"Would I?"

"Yes" Harry did not take his eyes off her and she blushed before looking away

"I better go start on dinner" She said getting up "You better clean up" she told him

He nodded as he watched her walk away.

K

The place was tidy and the food was cooked. Riley was dress in a simple green long sleeve dress, with a pink ribbon on the middle that she could tie behind her. Harry was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. They both waited in the living room as they watched the clock tick. Riley had said they would be coming at seven and each second the long hand moved closer to twelve, Harry thought he was going to pass out.

"Calm down, you" Riley said "Anymore of that then you'll have to go change your shirt"

"Your right" Harry took in a deep breath before he got up and began to pace the room.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Riley could see Harry's face go white.

"Go get it" She told him and he shook his head

"Harold Lowe, would you go get that door" She told him through clenched teeth. Harry did as he was told. He walked toward the door and took a deep breath before he opened it.

"My God" Was the first thing he heard before he could really take in the five people that stood before him.

"Oh Harry" Was the second thing he heard and before he could respond he had been swallowed into his mother's arms. He felt a few more arms around him and he figured they belong to his brothers, one of whom said the first word. Harry opened his eyes and looked behind him and saw the only member of the family not hugging him. His Father.

"How could you do that to me Harry, How could you leave" His mother was in tears now, and Harry looked away from his father and back at her

"I'm sorry" He said. He really could not think of anything else. "Why don't you all come in" He stepped aside so that his family entered, Riley was not far behind and she greeted them as they walked in

"This must be your beautiful wife" Mrs. Lowe said as she kissed Riley's cheek

"Oh no Ma, she's just a friend" Harry told her as he led her to a couch

"You live alone with an unmarried woman" Was the first thing his father said to him before he sat down. Harry looked at Riley briefly before looking at his father

"Some life you live" Mr. Lowe muttered.

"Actually, Harry is only letting me stay here as a favor, you see, I was on the Titanic as well and I lost everything, Harry is just being a friend by letting me live with him." Riley told Mr. Lowe, who seemed to feel bad he made the comment, but it was only for a second, because his eyes turned cold again as he looked at Harry.

"Riley was engaged to James, she would have lived here anyways" Harry said and that moment his mom burst into tears as she went to hug Riley again

"Oh my poor child; Oh James, he was such a good boy"

"I'm really sorry about James, Harry" Ioan said and Harry smiled at his younger brother

"Look at you Ioan, all grown up" He said " And you Tom"

"Well, we weren't going ta wait for you to grow up" Tom said and Harry laughed. He looked at the girl sitting quietly beside Tom and cocked an eye brow

"Are you the wife of one of these two?" He asked and Ioan and Tom laughed and the girl looked angry

"No, but I do feel bad for the women who become their wives. I'm Kate, I'm your sister" Harry was surprised and he looked to his parents as if to ask them to confirm it

"I did not know I was pregnant with her yet when you left" His mom said. She had still been talking to Riley

"I am sorry we never met" Harry said giving her a hug

"All is well now, you're here and we still have many years ahead of us" Kate said and Harry knew he loved his sister already.

They had dinner peacefully. The sibling got to know each other better and Mrs. Lowe tried to get every information of Harry's life since he was fourteen in as little as forty five minutes. Riley got along well with Harry's siblings and it was very nice for her to hear stories of how Ioan and Tom used to bully James when he was younger. Mr. Lowe did not speak at all and he did not eat much. Occasionally Harry would look away from his mom and see that his father was looking at him. Harry knew he was going to have to speak with him sooner or later, but he chose later.

After dinner his family did not stay long as it was getting late. Harry made plans to visit them at their hotel the nest day. Once they left. Harry felt a sense of longing. He missed them already. It was not as if, everything was completely normal again, but he had not had that feeling of being loved and adored in so long and he missed that. The only problem was his father and how to talk to him.

"So" Riley said as the door closed behind them. Harry smiled a bit

"Thank you" He said. " I would have grown old and died not knowing I had a sister" Riley smiled, she knew she had done the right thing.

The week was amazing for both Harry and Riley, they were able to take Harry's family around south Hampton, Harry and his mother bonded a lot as he told her about all his adventures. His brothers were interested in the crazy things he and James had done and they were also curios to know why the two had joined the crew of Titanic. Harry was expecting the topic to come up and finally one Saturday, Tom brought it up and Harry knew it was about time he told them about James life. He told them about the day they first go their letters and how James had always thought there should have been more lifeboats. He told them about James meeting Riley and how he got in trouble with Officer Wilde. Then he told them about that night when James sacrificed himself by staying on the ship to help people. The day Harry said this story, His father had cried and Harry knew it was time he talked to him.

"I could have lost you Harold" He had said

"Is that why you are angry at me?" Harry asked him

"What would I have done if you died? Your mother already blamed me for your running away. If you had died-" Harry hugged his father that day, something he did not remember doing very often in the past.

"I learnt to be a strong man from you father and when I went back to look for survivors, I didn't go just because of James, I went because I thought about what you would have done in the same situation" Harry said

"The day I read about your heroism, I was the proudest father that ever walked the earth" He told him

"And I hope to make you proud for the rest of my life" Harry said

"You can start by marrying that girl" Mr. Lowe joked, but it hurt Harry to remember Riley did not care for him the same way.

Riley on the other hand had also enjoyed spending time with the Lowes, especially Harry's mother and sister. Riley had never really had a motherly figure in her life and Mrs. Lowe was a perfect mother, she loved and kind and she already treated Riley like she was her second daughter. Kate treated Riley like she was an older sister and Riley too knew she too had gained a family in all this.

"You love my son, don't you" Mrs. Lowe had said to her one day. The family had gone on one of the ships Harry worked on. Mrs. Lowe and Kate were sitting down as Harry shoed his father and sibling around, telling them the things an officer does and some things he had done on the Titanic.

Riley was a bit surprised to hear Mrs. Lowes words. She looked at Harry as he showed his brothers how to release a lifeboat from the davit.

"I do, he has been very good to me" She said

"You love him more than a friend Riley and he loves you too. I can see it in the way he looks at you and they way you look at him" Riley could not think of anything to say. She personally could not understand her feelings for Harry. Several times he had told her of his feelings, but she kept pushing him away. Why?  
>"I think it's because you feel guilty. You feel like you will betray James, by loving Harold"<p>

Riley felt a single tear come down her cheek

"I think about James all the time and your right; I'm scared of telling Harry how I feel"

"When James put you in Harry's boat, he knew what he was doing. I'm sure James would be happy you found happiness with Harry, I think he'll actually prepare him to any other man" Mrs. Lowe said

Riley did not reply, she just tried to absorb everything Mrs. Lowe had said.

"Don't rush it dear, when you're ready you will tell him. Personally, I don't think Harry is going anywhere"

Riley could not forget what Mrs. Lowe had told her that day. And every day since then, she could not keep her eyes off Harry, she realized that every time he was near she was happiest, his laugh had become a soothing tone to her over the months; his eyes were kind and they seemed to sparkle when he saw her. She realized she loved him and she decided she wanted to tell him.

She had lost James and she loved him, but like Mrs. Lowe said, He out her in Harry's boat on purpose. James knew Harry loved Riley, so he was okay with it.

The Lowes had come for dinner tonight and they had spent a while with Harry and Riley, for they would be returning to whales the next day. After they had left, Riley looked at Harry and he smiled at her.

"It's so quiet now isn't it?" Harry said and Riley smiled a bit

"Harry, I've been thinking" She began walking back to the couch. Harry followed her and sat beside her wondering what was on her mind.

"Remember when we first met?" She asked him and Harry nodded

"I spilled tea all over you" Riley chuckled

"Yes, For two whole hours, you were the only thing on my mind" Riley reached out and touched Harry's hand

"I was hoping to see you again, I don't know why, maybe it was because you made me laugh, but then-"

"You met James. Why are you telling me this?" Harry said, A bit of irritation in his voice. "I understand. You don't want anything to do with me, and I'm trying to move on, but it's not that simple, so I don't need you telling me-"  
>"I love you" Riley said quickly, but Harry did not hear her as he kept talking<p>

"How much you want us to be friends- What did you just say?"

Riley took a deep breath. "I love you. I was very hurt when I lost James and I thought I would never fall in love with anyone else. I thought I was not capable of loving anyone else, but I've loved you the whole time. At first it was like a friend and now it's grown to the love I can only have for the man I want to spend the rest of my life with"

Harry could not help the broad smile that came on his face. She loved him. After all this time, she loved him.

"Are you being serious? Because for a moment there, I think you just asked me to marry you"

Riley smiled "If you'll have me"

"I'm supposed to do the asking" Harry said as his face came closer to hers

"Then ask me" Riley whispered  
>"Riley"<p>

"Mmh"

"Would you marry me?"

"Yes, with all my heart" By this time Harry's lips had touched hers and for the first time they shared a kiss, A kiss that had been delayed long enough. A kiss that would not be the last of the kisses Harry and Riley would share.

**Epilogue**

The Lowes cancelled their travelling plans to stay for Harry and Riley's wedding, which took place two months later.

Riley's father's best friend was able to get her saved money out of the hands of her Aunt and he transferred all the money to Riley and her new husband.

A year after their marriage, Harry and Riley had their first child, It was a boy they named James moody Lowe. James later had three other little siblings, Anna, Harold jr. and Paul.

Harry always took his kids to see pirate shows.

James favorite song was 'A pirate's life for me'

K

**Thanks you to those who read this story.**


End file.
